


39-Day Writing Challenge

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Getting Lost, Language, M/M, Multi, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, These tags will be updated as I post each prompt, alcohol use, each prompt will have individual tags/warnings, nongender reader - Freeform, subtle directions, writing challenge, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 38,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: I’m challenging myself to write a little something every day from now until the end of May. So although most challenges are 30 days, mine will be 39 days.Why don’t I just wait until the beginning of May so I can do a typical 30 day challenge? Because I don’t want to.  And because I’m strangely lax and strict about this at the same time.  I don’t care about starting at a random time (It’s a Monday, so we’re good), but god forbid if I don’t work it so I end on the last day of the month.My goal with these is to write something between a drabble and a flash fiction, so 100-1000 words for each prompt.  My brain has a bad habit of saying too much and trying to set up a backstory when there really doesn’t need to be.*SOME CHAPTERS WILL HAVE AN M RATING. SOME MIGHT BE EXPLICIT. DON'T KNOW YET. EACH CHAPTER HAS ITS OWN RATING. MOST ARE G THRU PG-13. PLEASE SEE THE CHAPTER'S RATING BEFORE READING*See my list of prompts at http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561





	1. Getting Lost (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 1 

 **Prompt:** Getting lost somewhere  
**Pair:** SpicyHoney (UF Paps and US Paps)  
**Rating:** G  
**Tags/Warnings:** None?  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

“you don’t have any idea where we are, do you?”

Edge cast a side glance at Stretch in the passenger seat.  “I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS NEVER LOST!”

Stretch lifted his hands, palms out. “o-ho! i didn’t say the ‘l’ word, dude; you did.”

Edge cleared his throat.  “JUST SHUT UP. I’M CONCENTRATING.”

Stretch turned to hide his smile as he watched scenery pass.  They were on their way to visit Red and Sans, who had just gotten an apartment together on the outskirts of the city.  Stretch had the directions pulled up on his phone, but Edge had insisted he didn’t need any such gadget to find where he was going.  The skeleton’s pride was hard to deal with sometimes, but Stretch didn’t love him any less for it.

But the truth was that they were ridiculously lost.  They had long since passed any kind of civilization, and he was pretty sure Edge’s brother wouldn’t live this far out in the boonies.  Neither would Sans, now that he thought about it.  Both skeletons were too lazy to live that far away from modern conveniences.

Covertly, Stretch turned the sound off on his phone and reloaded the directions.  He spent the next hour smoothly suggesting turns and directions, until they finally reached the right apartment complex.

“I TOLD YOU WE WEREN’T LOST,” Edge mumbled as they walked up to the building.

Stretch reached out and took Edge’s hand.  “i never doubted you.” 

Edge squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.  He didn’t know what he’d do without the honey-loving asshole.


	2. Getting a Call (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 2

 **Prompt:** Getting a call at 3AM  
**Pair:** RedXReader  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Tags/Warnings:** Alcohol use, language  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

You had been having a wonderful dream.  You remembered the peacefulness of it, the sheer happiness you felt.  You can’t remember any details now as you reach over to the nightstand to pick up your ringing phone.  Your eye caught the glowing clock next to your phone.  Three in the fucking morning?!

You couldn’t help the groan that left your throat.  Red was calling you. You’d gotten into a fight the week before and he’d told you he’d be happy if he never saw your ugly face again.  You knew he was just angry and saying things he didn’t mean, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.  You had made up your mind that he would have to apologize first this time; you were not going to coax him into it.  He hadn’t made any attempt at contacting you in the last week, and you were starting to wonder if he had been serious.

You contemplate not answering.  He had a brother he could call if he needed something.  Then again, Edge would likely ignore his call as well. 

Your finger smashed the answer button.

“What?!”

Silence.

“Red, what do you want?”  You really tried to sound angry, but you end the question with a yawn.

“S-sorry. I tried ta call Boss first. He didn’ answer.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I’m gettin’ kicked out, so it’s somethin’ like two or three in the mornin’.”

You sigh.  “Getting kicked out of where?”

“Grillby’s, a’course. Where else?”

Great. He was drunk.  “So why does this mean you have to call me?”

“Cuz…I might need a ride home.”

You were going to murder him.  Straight up chop his sexy bones into pieces and bury them in your backyard.

“You can teleport, you dumbass!”  You were so close to hanging up.

“No, I can’t.  Not this shitfaced.  I could end up stuck in a wall or even the void.  Please?”

You slump down on your bed and consider telling him to call someone else.  You think over the fight you had with him and the things he’d said to you.  You really, really want to hate him.  But, even as you dredge up every hurtful thing he’s ever said to you, you know you can’t leave him there.  You suck in a deep breath and sit back up.

“What happened to never wanting to see my ugly face again, huh?”  You couldn’t hide the hurt in your voice if you tried.

Silence.

You roll your eyes and slide your feet into your slippers.  No need to get changed out of your pajamas just to pick up his sorry ass.

“Yeah, well, I guess you’re gonna have to see it one more time. I’ll be there in fifteen.” 

You heard him start to say something, but you hung up before he could finish.  You run your fingers through your hair to get rid of the majority of your bedhead, then grab your jacket, wallet, and keys, and head out the door.  You start to doubt if this is a great idea as you’re driving.  What if he’d been starting to tell you that he’d call someone else?

It was too late.  You were already halfway there.  You could handle this. 

You hadn’t realized how much turmoil was in your chest until you turned the corner and saw him standing outside the bar.  He wore his customary black jeans and jacket with the furry trim.  He leaned against the wall, eyes closed and not even caring about humans who might pass by.  He’d survived things in the underground that humans couldn’t even comprehend; he’d survive anything _they_ tried to do to him as well.

You pull up and honk.  Red startles and catches himself against the wall.  You try to pretend you’re not watching him as he stumbles his way to your car.  He slides easily into the passenger seat and struggles to get his seatbelt on.

“Thanks fer this.”

You sniffle, cursing your emotions, and choose to stay quiet.  It was nice to see him.  Too nice.  You didn’t need to be thinking about how cute he was when he snuggled into the ruffle of his jacket, or how much you wanted to kiss him again.  You keep your eyes on the road as you drive the familiar route to his house.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

You glance over at him.  “What?”

“I’m sorry.  Fer what I said last week.  I don’t got an excuse; it was a terrible thing fer me to say.”

You suck in a deep breath and pull up to the house he shares with his brother.  “Red, you’re drunk. You don’t understand what you’re saying.”

He huffed.  “Ya don’t think so?  Ya think I haven’t been kickin’ my ass every fucking day since we had that fight?  I miss you!  Stars, I miss you so much.”

You swallow, your fingers tightening their grip on the steering wheel.  “Go get some sleep.  If you really want to talk about this, then we’ll do it when you’re sober.”

His hand pauses on the door handle.  “But we _can_ talk about it?”

You nod.  “Yes.  Just…call me, okay?”

You glance over at him, and his grin is huge.  He nods before he steps out of the car.  You watch him as he stumbles his way up to the door.  You make sure he’s gotten in safely before you leave.

The next evening, you’re certain that Red has either forgotten what he’d said the night before or regrets it.  He won’t call you.  He’s done with you.  He was just drunk—

Your phone ringing interrupts your negative thoughts.  You smile at Red’s name and answer.


	3. Patching Wounds (PG)

Writing Challenge – Day 3 

[ **Prompt:** Patching each other up](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)  
**Pair:** Fellbros - Nonromantic  
**Rating:**  PG  
**Tags/Warnings:**  None, really. Nongraphic wounds?  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

“STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT.”

Red raised a brow bone.  “like what, boss? you can’t even see how i’m looking at you.”

Edge sighed.  “I DON’T NEED TO SEE YOU TO KNOW THAT LOOK.  I CAN FEEL IT.  I’M NOT A HELPLESS LAMB; I’M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING MYSELF.”

Red smirked.  “i know ya are, boss. i ain’t arguin’ with ya.”  He still smiled as he gently ran the washcloth over his brother’s spine.  “but they got ya good.”

Edge growled. “OF COURSE THEY ‘GOT ME GOOD’! I WAS OUTNUMBERED.”

“yer still my baby bro, even if ya are the captain of the royal guard.”  He gently dotted healing cream on the vertebrae that needed it, then hobbled around to Edge’s front to sit in the chair.  “good thing i got there in time to help out, huh?”

His brother didn’t answer.  Instead, he lifted Red’s leg up to his lap and began tending the long, deep gash in his tibia. His HP had been higher than normal thanks to all the napping he’d done the day before, so the wound didn’t affect him as badly as it could have. Red didn’t like the scowl the other skeleton was sporting.  

“aw, c’mon boss. it ain’t that bad. we both got outta there alive anyway. that’s somethin’.”

Edge allowed himself a small smirk.  “YES. I SUPPOSE THAT IS SOMETHING.”


	4. Shoveling Snow (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 4

**Prompt:** Imagine your OTP shoveling snow. Person A does all the work while Person B keeps trying to start a snowball fight.  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney (UF Paps and US Paps)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Tags/Warnings:** Language  
NSFW/ **SFW** – Mostly, but beware of the language

* * *

 “You absolute fuck,” Edge grumbled as he brushed snow off his jacket.  “I’m trying to do your brother a favor, and this is how you treat me?”

Stretch couldn’t even hear his boyfriend over his laughter.  He hadn’t expected to be able to land a snowball on Edge at all, but that one had hit him on the side of the neck, causing bits of snow to fall down into his jacket.

“Listen, shitface, you wanna do this on your own?”

That sobered him up real quick.  Stretch straightened his spine and shook his head.  “no way, asshole; you volunteered.”

“I volunteered to help, jackass.  I’m not _helping_ ; I’m doing all the work while you watch me.”

Stretch waggled his brow bones.  “ain’t my fault you’re so nice to watch.”

Edge grumbled again and shook his head. It was useless to argue with Stretch and he knew that.  Instead of trying again to get the lazy skeleton to actually do any work, he picked up the shovel and began clearing the sidewalk in front of Blue's house.  Blue would normally have been out doing it already if he weren’t sick.  Stretch couldn’t let his brother go out in the cold with his fever, so he’d somehow roped Edge into volunteering to help.

Stretch watched Edge for a moment, admiring the way his tall body moved to do the work.  It was no secret that Stretch thought Edge was the sexiest skeleton alive.  He could watch Edge doing the most menial of tasks and still be transfixed by his presence.  Stretch still found it hard to believe sometimes that Edge had chosen to date him. 

He smirked to himself as he picked up another handful of snow.  He packed it together covertly, trying to make sure Edge couldn’t see what he was doing.  When it was ready, he aimed and tossed the snowball. 

Edge was ready that time.  Just before it hit him, he stepped out of the way. 

“I saw that coming a mile away, asswipe.”

Stretch grinned.  “you got lucky, fucker.  betcha i can land twice the hits you can.”

Edge considered ignoring the arrogant tone in the other’s voice.  As he stared down his boyfriend, however, a thought occurred to him.  He was in Swap.  He hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time with Stretch the last few weeks, and he had missed him.  Just because he had a job to do didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun while doing it.

He grinned.

“You’re on.”


	5. Scars (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 5

[ **Prompt:** Scar Worship](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)  
**Pair:** EdgeXReader  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Tags/Warnings:** nongendered reader, scars, self-consciousness, botched surgery, anxiety?  
NSFW/ **SFW** – Mostly?  
**Notes:** I’m not sure I’m actually happy with this, but I’m running out of time and I’ve already re-written it like five times.

* * *

 “Don’t hide from me.”

Edge’s voice was hard, commanding.  Your body itched to obey him, but your mind reeled.  This was almost too much.  You kept your arms wrapped tightly around yourself.  You were both elated to have the opportunity to be with someone like Edge, but terrified that he’d change his mind once he saw you.  Really saw you.

His strong hands wrapped around your wrists and pulled gently.  You shook your head, eyes pleading with him to please not make you do this.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, his voice betraying his confusion.

You know he would if you wanted to.  He wouldn’t push you.  But you didn’t want to.  Stars, you wanted him so badly.  You just wished you could somehow be in a completely dark room where not even his excellent eyesight could make out your body.

You shook your head and sucked in a deep breath.  “No, I don’t want to stop.  I’m sorry, Edge, I…” You weren’t sure what to say.

His hands on your wrists tightened their grip.  Your heartrate spiked.

“Then you’re not allowed to hide from me.  Why are you hesitant to show yourself to me?”

He’s so much stronger than you.  You knew he could easily pull your hands away and see for himself, but he didn’t.  He waited for you.  You pushed yourself forward and pressed your face into his shirt.

“I’m…” You’re what? Ugly? Scarred? Ruined?  All of the above.

“Show me.”

You finally managed to let him move your hands.  He pinned them above your head, and you could feel his eyes raking over your naked torso.  For a moment, you thought you might puke.  You’re certain he’s considering all the excuses he could use to get out of this.  How could he not? He didn’t sign up for a relationship with someone who had a thick, disfiguring scar running down the center of their abdomen.

Surprise rocketed through you as he began to gently touch you.  He started at your shoulders and slowly began to scrape his sharp fingers down your body, catching on some of the scars you had there.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice soft and concerned, yet still filled with desire.

You swallowed hard before you explained that you’d had an elective surgery a few years ago that had ended up botched.  Something had gone wrong, and they’d had to open you up more than just the laparoscopic incisions.

His hands began moving across your skin reverently, taking in each bump of the scar.  He knelt in front of you, his hands pulling you close, and began peppering kisses along your whole abdomen.  Tears formed in your eyes; you’d had more than one relationship end because your partner couldn’t handle the sight of your disfigured body.  You had been certain Edge would be the same way, although you couldn’t say for sure why you thought that.

“It doesn’t…you’re not…upset?” you managed.

Edge looked up at you, a fierce gleam in his red eyes.  “Why on earth would I be upset?  I suppose I should be; your stupid human doctors didn’t know what they were doing, and you suffered for their incompetence.”

You cupped his jaw. You didn’t try to defend the surgeon; they really had been incompetent.  “That’s not what I mean. Do you still want me?”  You couldn’t hide the insecurity in your voice if you tried.

He kissed his way up your body, his hands taking their time and eliciting a few excited noises from you as he stood back up.

“Why wouldn’t I?”  He sounded truly confused.

You licked your lips and shrugged.  “Because it’s not…attractive?”

He snorted; a sound you’d never heard him make before.  Before he said anything else, he stepped back and stripped off his shirt.  You stared in awe at his bare ribs.  Some were cracked, some missing a small chunk, and all seemed to be pitted or marred in some way.  You’d seen the scars on his arms and legs and had assumed he’d have them on his entire body.

“Do you find me attractive?” he asked, standing proudly.

You nodded, still a bit dazed as you continued to look him over.

“Do you see my scars?”

You nodded again, this time reaching out to touch him.  He stepped closer and bent to kiss you.

“Then why is it so hard for you to believe that I could still want you—love you—because of your own scars?”

“Mine is different,” you started.

“No.”  He shook his head and pressed himself against you, pinning you against the wall.  “It’s no different.  I survived a life of hell in Underfell.  You survived a potentially deadly surgery from incompetent pansies.  Your scars are a part of you, just as mine are a part of me.  I wouldn’t be who I am without them.  You are sexy to me, and I intend to prove it to you.”


	6. Cherry Cakes (PG)

Writing Challenge – Day 6

 **[Prompt](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561):** Imagine Person A has a special nickname or term of endearment for Person B.  They have never called Person B this name in front of other people, as they haven’t gone public with their relationship yet.  But one night, at a party or event where lots of their friends and peers are present, Person A slips and calls Person B the special name by accident.  Person B blushes and hides their face when they realize that everybody has heard, but Person A grabs Person B by the hand and boldly announces to everyone that they are together.  Everybody present applauds and hollers their congratulations as Person A pulls Person B into a passionate kiss.  
**Pair:** Kustard (UT Sans and UF Sans)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Tags/Warnings:** Cute fluffy feels, minor language,  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

Sans was getting a little tipsy.  He pulled out his phone and texted Red again.  He missed the bastard, dammit, and he was going to do what he could to get him here. 

Undyne sure knew how to throw a party.  It seemed everyone in their Tale verse was there to celebrate the upcoming nuptials between their host and Alphys.  A few monsters from Swap were there as well.  The Fell and Swapfell monsters chose not to attend, but they weren’t big on parties to begin with.

As Sans watched Undyne and Alphys getting sweet with each other on the couch, he thought about his relationship with Red.  He had once thought he’d never find anyone he’d be compatible with.  At one time, that hadn’t bothered him.  It was never even an issue until he met Red.  The two had been sworn enemies for all of a month before getting stuck in Fell together.  Repairing the machine had forced them to work together, and downtime had forced them to be something that resembled civil.  From then on, they’d spent more time together—willingly.  In just under a year, Sans had gone from hating the dude’s metaphorical guts to missing him whenever they were apart.

Then, a month ago, something had happened.  They had been hanging out, shooting the breeze, when all of a sudden Red leaned over and kissed him.  It was like Sans had been hit with an avalanche of feels.  He’d kissed Red back, and they’d spent the better part of that evening in his room.

Nobody else knew about their budding relationship yet.  Red was concerned that it would cause problems for Sans, so even though he knew he could handle it, Sans agreed to keep it under wraps.

An hour later, Sans was well past tipsy.  He was full-on drunk.  He’d called Red a few times, pleaded his case and begged the Fell version of himself to just come to the party.  Red wasn’t a party person, and Sans knew that.  Still.  He wanted to be with his maybe-boyfriend.  Red had told him to go screw himself, to which he promptly asked if that was an invitation.  Red had laughed before he hung up.

Sans was pretty sure Red wasn’t going to show up.  Oh, well.  He’d tried. 

Imagine his surprise when he went to find out how drunk was too drunk to go swimming and he saw Red nervously picking his way through the crowd toward the house.  Monsters were greeting him warmly and he tried to ignore them by pulling the ruff of his jacket closer around his face and trudging through the crowd like he might a snowstorm.

“Cherry Cakes!” Sans hollered, much louder than he’d anticipated.

Red stopped mid-stride and looked around.  Sure enough, everyone around them had heard.

“Sans?” Toriel asked, something strange in her voice.

Sans looked at her briefly, then around at the crowd in the front lawn.  He cleared his throat and shuffled his way up to Red.

“Yeah, you heard right,” he said as he stepped up to Red’s side.  “He’s my Cherry Cakes.”

Red’s whole face was bright with a blush.  He didn’t know what to say.  He could tell Sans was drunk and started to regret coming.  His eyes widened with surprise when Sans pulled him tightly to his side.

“We’re together.  Anyone got a problem with that?”

For a brief, horrifying moment, Red was certain everyone would have a problem with that.  Instead, he heard a loud applause.

“You go, bone boy!” Undyne shouted, standing up and continuing to clap.  Others began to join in, shouting their happiness for their friend.

Sans grinned widely and looked up at Red.  “You got nothin’ to worry ‘bout,” he said softly.  “I love you. Sober me is only gonna love you more.”

Red couldn’t help but smile.  “I love you, too, asshole.”

Sans chuckled and pulled Red down for a kiss.


	7. Teasing (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 7

**[Prompt](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561):** Making fun of one another  
 **Pair:** Kustard (UT Sans and UF Sans)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Tags/Warnings:** Lighthearted teasing  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

“When did you turn into such a pansy?” Red asked, holding out the movie.

Sans eyed the case warily, still refusing to take it.  “I’m not a pansy; I just don’t like those kinds of movies.”

Red looked at the case again.  He really wasn’t sure what the deal was, but he could tell Sans was serious about not wanting to watch it.  Apparently, his softer self wasn’t a fan of horror.  He shrugged and got up to put the movie back and choose a different one.  “Suit yourself.  You’d probably be more into one‘a those cheesy romances anyway, huh?”

Sans tried to hide his relieved sigh.  He should have known Red wouldn’t make him watch something that made him uncomfortable.  “No way, dude! Everybody knows that’s _your_ favorite genre.”

“Mm-hmm.” He pitched his voice a little higher, trying to mimic his softer counterpart.  “Hi, I’m Sans and I _love_ romcoms.”

Sans chuckled.  “You realize your name is actually Sans so you’re only making fun of yourself, right?”

Red rolled his eye lights before picking out a different movie.  He didn’t bother holding it out to the other, knowing already he’d like the choice.

“Hey, what are we watching?” Sans asked, trying not to sound nervous. 

“Only your favorite movie of all time.”  He sat back on the couch and grinned at Sans.

Sans raised a brow bone but tried to get comfortable.  Not even five minutes into _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ , both skeletons were laughing and trying to out-quote the other with ridiculous lines from the movie.


	8. Confessions (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 8

 **[Prompt](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561):** Imagine Person A hands Person B a letter confessing their feelings in beautiful, clean handwriting, written in gold ink with their best calligraphy pen…and Person B never learned how to read cursive.   OR….Better Yet….Person B is amazed and wants to return the gesture.  Their handwriting is literal chicken scratch.  And it’s written on the inside of a candy wrapper.  
**Pair:** RedPuff (UF Sans and UT Papyrus)  
**Rating:** G  
**Tags/Warnings:** I took a few liberties with the prompt. Nothing major.  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

Red looked over the note again.  It was so pretty! Papyrus’ neat cursive was written in red ink that matched Red’s magic.  The words he’d chosen were sweet but to the point, stating that he liked Red and wanted to be more than friends.

He kind of wanted to frame the note.  Maybe he’d do that.  He nodded to himself and got to work measuring the paper.

Afterward, he realized that he’d need to reply to Papyrus somehow.  He really wanted to return the gesture and write a note of his own.  It was silly, because he knew anything he did wouldn’t be nearly enough to be worthy of Papyrus.  Then again, he himself wasn’t enough to be worthy of Papyrus.

He pushed aside a wave of self-doubt and re-read the note.  Papyrus was clear that he wanted to be with Red, and Red wasn’t about to deny that skeleton anything.

With renewed excitement, he pulled out a notebook and turned to a blank page.  Mostly blank.  He’d spilled mustard on the notebook a while ago, and now each page was crusty and yellow.  He didn’t want to look for anything else, though, so he picked up a pen and began jotting down a few ideas.

_Papyrus,_

_~~What did I do to deserve you? I gotta know so I can do it more often.~~ _

_~~I like you, too.  Let me treat you to Grillby’s. (crap, he doesn’t like Grillby’s)~~ _

_I wanna be more than friends, too._ _Can I take you on a date? Name the time and place and I’ll be there. ~~I’ll even wear clean socks.~~_

He nodded.  That should be good.  He ripped out the page and folded it somewhat neatly.  He tucked it into his jacket pocket and smiled to himself as he decided he’d hand-deliver it.


	9. Comfort (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 9

[**Prompt:** ](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)Hugging  
**Pair:** Platonic EdgeBerry (UF Papyrus and US Sans)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Tags/Warnings:** Language, comfort.  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

Edge stopped in his tracks when he entered the living room.  Blue was huddled in the corner of the couch, curled in on himself with his face in his hands.  He was certain the small skeleton hadn’t heard him enter.  For a moment, he could swear he saw Blue’s shoulder’s shaking.  He thought about leaving and going back to Fell, but something in his soul tugged at him to stay.

He made a noise, just something small to announce his presence.  Blue startled and sat up straight.  His small face was covered in a deep blush.

“OH! EDGE!” Blue straightened himself out, making himself appear as if he was just enjoying some quiet time with the TV.  “I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE.  HOW ARE YOU?”  He smiled brightly.

Edge told himself to let it go and pretend he hadn’t seen what he had.  It was clear Blue wanted that to happen. 

He just couldn’t.  He had never once seen Blue with anything but a smile on his face and enthusiasm in his voice.  He tentatively stepped closer and sat down next to Blue.

“I’m…fine.  How are you?”

Blue’s smile faltered for a half a second.  He caught himself, however, and turned to face Edge.  “I’M GREAT! I JUST FINISHED CLEANING THE KITCHEN AND NOW I’M GOING TO WATCH…” He paused for a second, not even sure what was on the television.  “SOMETHING.”

Edge nodded.  “Do you mind if I watch with you?”

He could feel Blue’s soul churning.  Something was deeply wrong.  It was clear the little guy wanted some time alone, but something in Edge kept him planted in his seat.  He almost felt afraid to leave.

Blue wasn’t sure what to say.  His normal, expected response was to say of course he didn’t mind. Offer something to eat or drink. Make sure Edge was comfortable.  But he couldn’t.  He just wanted to be alone!

“I…”

Edge stretched an arm out over the back of the couch and scooted an inch closer to Blue.  “You can tell me to fuck off, Blue. It’s okay.”

“LANGUAGE! AND I WOULDN’T EVER TELL YOU TO GO AWAY.” 

“What’s wrong?”

Blue’s eyes widened and he stared at Edge in shock.  He’d tried so hard to hide the fact that anything was wrong.  How had Edge figured it out?

Edge smirked sadly.  “I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to. I have to be observant to survive in my world.  I’m sure if you were talking to another Swap monster you’d have convinced them that everything was fine.  Not to mention I saw you crying a moment ago.”

Oh.  Blue sighed and let his shoulders sag. His smile fell as well.  He didn’t feel right acting this way in front of anyone else, but at the same time he felt a strange sort of freedom.

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S WRONG,” he admitted.  “I JUST FEEL…OVERWHELMED, MAYBE?”

Edge nodded.  “You do a lot for everyone around you.  I think people have just come to expect you to play the perfect host, even when you’re not at your home.”  His arm around the back of the couch came down and gently rested on Blue’s shoulder.  He wasn’t the best at offering comfort, but he wasn’t about to drag any other monster into this when he knew Blue would only be more embarrassed.

“BUT I LIKE HELPING PEOPLE!”

Edge chuckled.  “Of course you do, Blue.  Just because you like to help doesn’t mean you need to be happy to do it all the time.  You need time to yourself every now and then, just the same as everyone else.”

Blue sucked in a deep breath and nodded.  “I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT.”  He scooted close to Edge and snuggled into his side.

Edge went stiff.  Carefully, he patted Blue’s back and waited semi-patiently for him to move away.  He didn’t.  He was about to push the smaller skeleton away when he looked up.

“YOU GIVE GOOD HUGS, EDGE.”

Edge nearly choked.  “I don’t.”

Blue snuggled a little closer.  “YES, YOU DO.  THIS IS VERY COMFORTING.  THANK YOU.”

On one hand, Edge wanted to push Blue away and pretend this never happened.  On the other, something inside him was happy he could offer comfort to the little guy.  He allowed himself a smile and tightened his arm around Blue.  He decided he liked being a comfort.  He was normally scaring monsters shitless, so this was a nice change of pace.

After a few minutes, Blue pulled back and stretched.  “THANK YOU, EDGE.”

Edge nodded.  “You’re welcome.”

“WOULD YOU LIKE—”

Edge held up a hand.  “Don’t you dare offer me anything.  I know my way around your kitchen and I can help myself.  You take care of you today.”

Blue shut his mouth with an audible ‘clack’.  He huffed but nodded and smiled at Edge.  “OKAY.”


	10. Danger (PG)

Writing Challenge – Day 10

[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Before impending death, Person A is about to say “I love you”, but Person B cuts them off saying “I know”, because letting them finish would mean accepting the possibility of never seeing them again.  
 **Pair:** Kustard (UT Sans and UF Sans)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Tags/Warnings:** impending doom,  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

Red sucked in shallow, terrified breaths.  How could he have been so stupid? He’d just wanted to show Sans a good time.  Everything had been going so well in the Fell version of Waterfall.  So well, in fact, that he’d let his guard down.  He felt too comfortable being with Sans, holding his hand…nearly kissing him. His soul pounded hard against his ribcage as the gang of monsters continued to crowd around them, gathering in closer and taunting them with weapons and threats.

To his side, Sans gripped his hand tightly and looked around as if searching for a way out.  One of the monsters had hit them with an attack that prevented them from teleporting.  They were stuck unless they could somehow fight off a group of monsters with murderous intent.  Red had a slightly higher HP than Sans, but he still doubted either of them were going to make it out alive.

“Red,” Sans whispered, looking over at the other skeleton.  He gripped his hand harder.  “Red, I—”

“I know,” Red interrupted.  “I know, Sans.  Me too.”  He cleared his throat and prepared an attack.  He’d gotten Sans into this mess, and he wasn’t about to go out without a fight.

Sans nodded.  Without another word, he prepared his own attack.  Maybe together they’d stand a chance.


	11. Bioluminescence Pt. 1 (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 11

[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561\)%C2%AD%C2%AD) Geeking out over something  
**Pair:** Platonic Kustard (UT Sans and UF Sans)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Tags/Warnings:** Language  
NSFW/ **SFW  
****Notes:** So apparently, I wrote this before my brain could comprehend the fact that almost all of Waterfall is bioluminescent. I mean, I knew that (echo flowers, glowing water, etc), but I guess I forgot it in my rush to have Sans and Red get excited over something that isn’t stars.  Stars are awesome, but I wanted to see them getting their geek on over something else.  Yeah, there are two other prompts that are kind of a follow-up to this one, so I’m sorry if it annoys.  I do think maybe they might get excited to know why Waterfall glowed the way it did? Maybe?

* * *

“Dude, you have to check this out!” Sans all but slammed the door and threw himself onto the couch between Edge and Red.

“HELLO TO YOU, TOO, SANS.”

Sans quickly glanced over to Edge.  “Heya.”  He turned back to Red, not realizing he was interrupting something.  “You need to see this!”

Red gave Edge an apologetic look before turning his attention to Sans.  They both knew he was relentless when he was excited about something, and he wouldn’t go away until he’d had a chance to try to get Red just as excited.  They also knew that whatever it was, Edge was bound to be less interested.

“what’s up, sansy?”

Sans’ grin threatened to tear his skull in half as he held up a book.  “We aren’t the only things that glow!”  He quickly opened the book and started reading. “Bioluminescence is the production and emission of light by a living organism as the result of a chemical reaction during which chemical energy is converted to light energy.”

Edge stood up.  “THIS IS MY CUE TO LEAVE.  ENJOY YOURSELVES.”

Red waved. “yeah, thanks bro.  so, wait, i know fireflies can do that shit, but other stuff can, too?”

Sans nodded eagerly.  “Yes! Apparently, it’s pretty common in deep sea creatures.  Some fungi can do it, too.”

“let me see that.”  He gestured for the book, and Sans handed it over.  “it has pictures!”  He looked through the images of jellyfish, anglerfish, and other organisms giving off their own light.  “this is so cool.”

“Right?”  Sans scooted closer so they could share the book.  They took turns reading passages they thought were interesting.

“you know what this means?” Red asked, looking at Sans with a gleam in his eye.  “we gotta do some motherfuckin’ research on this shit.”

Sans grinned back.  “You. Me. Library. Right now.”

“mm, you sure know how to turn a guy on.”

They both laughed at that.  Red called out to Edge to let him know he was leaving with Sans. 

Edge had already figured they’d be going to find out more about their shared interest, so he wasn’t surprised.  They hadn’t been talking about anything too serious, and it really could wait.  He was just happy to see that his brother was getting interested in things again.  Sans had been a been nothing short of a godsend in that respect.


	12. Cold Hands! (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 12

[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home in the middle of winter to a cozy Person B snug on the couch.  When Person A gives Person B a hug, Person B screams that they are cold.  Person A then touches Person B all over their body with cold hands. Play fighting ensues until they are both warm.  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Tags/Warnings:** Language, kissing, unwanted touching (not sexual), suggested sexual themes,  
 **NSFW** /SFW – Probably SFW, but the amount of swears might get someone in trouble?

* * *

Stretch shook himself off as he stepped into the house.  He stomped his feet to rid his boots of the excess snow they carried before slipping them off his feet and setting them next to the door.  He then shut the door, locked it, and proceeded to strip himself of his hat, gloves, scarf, and coat.

“thanks for the heads-up about the blizzard,” he mumbled, his eye lights resting on Edge.  He hadn’t gotten any such warning, and just the trek from the basement to the front door was enough to freeze his bones through his winter gear.  He would have liked to have had the option to choose his thicker gloves.

The rougher skeleton sat on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders as he sipped a cup of tea.

“You’re welcome.”

Stretch rolled his eye lights and stalked over to Edge.  He’d thought of a plan for revenge on his way to the door.  Edge hated being cold.  Why he chose to live in Snowdin was a mystery, but it was likely because it had the homeliest feel to it.  It had a sense of community that other places in the underground didn’t have—even in Underfell.

Edge watched Stretch approach him with a wary eye.  The lazy skeleton was known for dirty, underhanded comebacks, even for things as simple as forgetting to let him know about a storm.  However true it was that Edge didn’t forget things, he still didn’t deserve whatever Stretch was about to do.

But Stretch just sat down next to him.  “it’s cold out there,” he said with a kind of blank simplicity one might use to say grass was green or water was wet.  Then he shivered and leaned over to give Edge a hug.

Edge relaxed marginally.  He leaned his head into the hug.

And then shrieked.

He jumped back from Stretch, spilling his tea in the process. 

“Your hands are fucking cold!” he yelped, setting the near-empty cup down and shaking tea off his hands.

Stretch laughed out loud.  He’d gotten sneaky and slipped his hands up to Edge’s exposed cervical vertebrae during the hug.

“no shit, sherlock,” he said with a laugh.  “blizzard. thin gloves.”  He reached out again, but Edge blocked him.  That didn’t stop him.  He reached under Edge’s arm and managed to secure a fleeting grasp on his exposed spine.

Edge yelped and jumped again, the sudden cold of Stretch’s fingers acting like a shock against his bones.  He pushed the other monster away again, only to have the fucker change tactics. 

Stretch allowed himself to be pushed back, but the moment Edge’s arms were at length, he stood up and pounced.  He shoved his hands under Edge’s scarf.

“your bones are so warm!” he cried, relishing in the heat on his phalanges.  Edge didn’t stop trying to push him away, but he managed to get a good enough grip that they both toppled to the floor.

“You fucking asshole! Get the fuck off me!”

Stretch howled with laughter.  “you’re the one on top of me, fuckface!”  He didn’t stop trying to ease his hands further down into Edge’s clothing.  Or pull Edge closer so he could soak up body heat.  He really was cold.

Edge tried to pull away, but Stretch grunted and pulled one hand free to wrap it around the rougher skeleton’s ribs.  His fingers dove under Edge’s shirt, causing him to hiss and try again to get away.

“I wouldn’t be if you’d let me go.”  Edge growled and grunted again.  A small part of him was starting to feel trapped.  He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was Stretch; he wasn’t in any danger.

Stretch caught on.  He could feel Edge stiffen and put real effort into getting away.  He stopped trying to pull Edge closer but didn’t let him go either.  Instead, he lifted his head enough to plant a kiss on Edge’s cheekbone.

“hey,” he said softly.

Edge looked down at him, caught off-guard by the expression on his face.  Stretch looked up at him with a softness and sincerity that made him want to press closer.

In that moment, they weren’t in Underfell.  They were somewhere safe.  Any and all trepidation left Edge as he leaned in a little closer and pressed a kiss to Stretch’s mouth.  Stretch deepened it immediately and rearranged his awkward hold on Edge to something more natural.  They held each other as they kissed on the floor for stars knows how long.

Edge finally broke the kiss.  “Are you warm enough yet?” he asked.

Stretch nodded.  “yep.”

Without another word, Edge got up and hauled Stretch to his feet as well.  They both left the spilled tea and unfolded blankets alone in favor of retreating to Edge’s room.


	13. Sick (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 13

**[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) ** One of them is sick  
 **Pair:** Mainly Kustard with other skeles thrown in  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Tags/Warnings:** Poisoning  
NSFW/ **SFW**  
 **Notes:** A part of me wants to make a full story out of this.  Probs just a oneshot, but I like the idea and I kinda wanna expand on it further.  I dunno if I will.  Just babbling at this point.  It’s late and I’ve almost exceeded my word limit. 

* * *

Sans shifted his weight from foot to foot, standing directly in front of the bedroom door and straining to hear anything that might be happening on the other side.  He couldn’t really hear much.  The sound of his clothing rustling as he moved and the faint clatter of Blue’s bones rattling next to him made it hard to hear anything in the other room.

Papyrus and Stretch came up the steps slowly.  Paps held a tray with tea and some homemade soup and Stretch put his hands on Sans’ and Blue’s shoulders.  Together, they all waited for Edge to come out and tell them that Red was going to be okay.

At least, they hoped that would be the news. 

Only two hours ago—it felt like days—Edge had burst through the door of Sans and Papyrus’ home carrying Red in his arms and demanding a safe place to set him down.  He’d snapped at everyone in the room, telling them exactly where to shove their concern and that he could take care of his brother.  They all knew Edge didn’t mean it.  He was scared for his brother’s life, and so couldn’t even think about letting anyone else touch him.  Even Sans, who just last night had professed his love for Red and given him a promise ring he’d made from a crystal from Waterfall.  It was a simple band, but its meaning was endless.

Papyrus gently pushed his way closest to the door and managed to knock even with the tray in his hands.

“EDGY-ME? I BROUGHT SOME TEA AND SOUP. MAY WE COME IN NOW?”

It was a few minutes before the door finally opened.  Edge stepped back and silently let each skeleton in.

Sans immediately went to the side of the bed where Red lay, still unconscious.  His arms lay at his sides, and Sans noticed immediately that the ring was gone.  A part of him hoped that it had gotten broken.  Another part worried that Red hadn’t been as excited as he’d seemed the night before.  He swallowed those emotions and gently picked up Red’s hand in an attempt to offer some kind of support.

Papyrus set the tray down on a table and stepped up behind Sans, gently placing his hands on Sans’ shoulders.

“what happened, edge?” Sans managed.

Edge cleared his throat and reminded himself for the millionth time that the monsters in this room would never hurt his brother.  It only barely managed to quell the nervous instinct to protect.  He not-so-subtly pushed his way in between Sans and Red, making Sans let go of the other skeleton’s hand.  Sans tried not to feel too offended at the gesture; he was sure he’d do the same thing if that was Papyrus on the bed.

“HE WAS POISONED,” Edge started, trying to keep a tremor out of his voice.  He took a deep breath and told himself to stay calm.  “HE’S STILL ALIVE AND HIS HP IS SLOWLY GOING UP, SO HE SHOULD BE OKAY.  HE…HE WILL NEED TO STAY SOMEWHERE SAFE FOR A WHILE UNTIL HE’S BETTER.”

Sans nodded immediately.  “he’s welcome here.”

Edge tried really hard not to glare.  “OF COURSE HE’S WELCOME HERE; THAT’S WHY I BROUGHT HIM.”  He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “HOWEVER, I’M NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE.”  He figured that should have been a given, but he also felt he needed to mention it.  Sans wasn’t fond of him; if he wasn’t okay with him staying, then Red wasn’t going to stay either.

“i wouldn’t expect you to,” Sans mumbled.  He couldn’t imagine any skeleton in the room leaving their brother if it was them in Red’s position.  “you’re welcome to stay as well.”

“IT’LL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER PARTY!” Papyrus said happily.  “DO WE KNOW WHO POISONED HIM?”

Edge stared at the floor for a moment before looked at each skeleton.  “THERE’S A GOOD CHANCE THIS WAS MUFFET’S POISON, BUT WHO ADMINISTERED IT IS A MYSTERY TO ME.  THE MONSTERS I FOUND HIM WITH WERE LESS THAN COOPERATIVE, AND MOST OF THEM CRUMBLED TO DUST BEFORE THEY COULD ANSWER ME.”

“WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO HURT HIM?” Blue asked, stepping a little closer and putting a comforting hand on Edge’s arm.

Edge reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, glowing ring.  He tossed it to Sans who caught it deftly.  Sans felt his whole body go cold.

“IT’S UNDERFELL, BLUE. ANY SIGN OF WEAKNESS—ANY LITTLE SHOW OF LESSER EMOTIONS—IS A REASON TO KILL SOMEONE.”

Love was a lesser emotion.  Sans felt sick.  He should have been smarter.  He should have known a symbol like that would have gotten Red in trouble.

“i’m so sorry, edge.”

“IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT, SANS.  I TOLD HIM TO KEEP IT IN HIS ROOM, BUT HE CHOSE TO WEAR IT OUT OF THE HOUSE.”

“is there anything we can do?” Stretch asked, feeling a little awkward and helpless.  He wanted to support his little family, but he had no idea where to even start.

“BE PATIENT WITH HIM.  WHEN HE WAKES UP, I MEAN.  I’M NOT CERTAIN WHICH POISON WAS USED, BUT IT’S NOT LIKELY HE’LL WAKE UP WITH NO ADVERSE SIDE EFFECTS.”

They all understood his meaning.  When Red woke up, he’d need extra support.  Sans tucked the ring into a pocket and reached around Edge to grip Red’s tibia.  His thumb rubbed circles on the bone as he hoped silently for some kind of reaction.

Edge stepped back a little, feeling more confident in his ability to trust the monsters around him.  He placed a hand on Red’s skull and looked around the room.  He felt warmth in his chest at the thought of being surrounded by monsters who genuinely wanted to help his brother instead of hurt him.  He truly did not blame Sans for what happened.  It was Red’s choice to wear the glowing ring in a ‘verse that took such symbols as a sign of weakness, but he didn’t blame his brother, either.  He put blame on his ‘verse and the monsters who thought they could get away with touching his brother.


	14. I Love You (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 14

[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Imagine Person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on Person B’s back (or somewhere on their bony body), getting ready to sleep.  Person B moves closer and wraps their arms around Person A, whispering softly, “I love you, too.” Bonus if that’s the first time Person A has ever declared their love for Person B.  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Tags/Warnings:** brief mention of sex, puzzle solving, confessions of love  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

Edge gently swirled a mindless pattern along Stretch’s spine as he held him close.  They had been intimate for the first time that night, and both were savoring the warmth of post-coital bliss as they cuddled close together in Stretch’s hastily-cleaned room.

Stretch’s even breaths and thoroughly relaxed bones might have indicated he was asleep, but the phalanges currently tracing their own patterns along his scapulae meant the skeleton was still awake.

There was more of a defined pattern to what Stretch’s fingers were doing, however.  Movements were repeated, lines and swirls and curves were not made randomly.  Edge was sure of it.  Stretch was drawing things on his back.  It nearly made him smile peacefully.  Except it didn’t, because Edge wanted to know what it was.  It was a puzzle he needed to solve.

He knew he could just ask Stretch what it was, but there was a possibility he’d say it was nothing and stop doing it.  Edge might never know if that happened.  He wanted to know, so he kept quiet and kept his hands busy on Stretch’s spine as his mind carefully followed each and every movement of the fingers on his back.

Line down. A curved line. Circle. Check mark. Swirl. Swoop with curly-cue? Another circle. Another swoop. 

Then the whole thing repeated.  Once again.  Edge started to see the movements in his head.  They were letters. He paid closer attention to try to pick out the letters and if there were actual words or just random sets that meant nothing.  They had to mean something, right?

Line.

“I.”

Slightest pause.

Curved line. Circle. Check mark. Swirl.

“L. O. V. E.”

Another pause.

Swoop with curly-cue. Circle. Swoop.

“Y. O. U.”

_I love you._

Oh.

Something bright and warm erupted in Edge’s chest as he mentally followed the pattern once again.  He wasn’t deluding himself, was he?  He wasn’t pretending to notice things that weren’t there just because he wanted Stretch to love him.  _Was he?_

He held Stretch a little tighter and continued to follow the movements of phalanges on his scapulae.

He was not delusional.  The puzzle had been solved correctly.

Edge bent his head and kissed the top of Stretch’s gently.  He sucked in a breath and lowered his head until his mouth was next to Stretch’s acoustic meatus. 

“I love you, too,” he said softly.

Stretch tensed for a moment before he pulled back enough to see Edge’s face.  “what?”  The look on his face gave him away.

Edge smile and placed a gentle kiss on Stretch’s mouth.  “You heard me.”

A smile crept its way across Stretch’s mouth.  “guess i probably should have known you’d figure that out, huh?”

“If you had changed up your pattern a little here and there, I might not have noticed you were repeating the same thing over again.”  Another kiss.  “Did you feel like you couldn’t tell me?”  He didn’t like that idea.

Stretch shook his head.  “i just wasn’t sure how to say it.  but i do love you, edge.”

The two skeletons snuggled closer together, basking in the warm glow of expressing their love for the first time, both physically and verbally.


	15. Shopping (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest to a real drabble I've gotten with this challenge. It's like 107 words, but still.

Writing Challenge – Day 15

 **[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)** Shopping together  
**Pair:** KustardBerry (UF, UT, and US Sanses)  
**Rating:** G  
**Tags/Warnings:** None?  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

“OOH! DO WE NEED ANY OF THESE?” Blue asked excitedly, holding up a package of tampons.

Sans blushed dark blue while Red burst out in hearty laughter.  It took Sans a moment before he was able to take the package from Blue and put it back on the shelf.

“no, blue.  those are strictly for humans. let’s just stick to the list, okay?”

Red was still giggling as they walked further down the aisle.

Blue wasn’t sure what was so funny about it.  The package had talked about being able to soak up a lot, so he thought maybe they’d be good for small spills.  Apparently not.


	16. Sniff (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 16

[**Prompt:** ](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)Imagine Person B of your OTP is caught in the act of smelling Person A’s shirt by Person A. To appear not like a creep, Person B blames the good smell on the detergent and asks where they can get some.  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney (kind of)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Tags/Warnings:** minor language  
NSFW/ **SFW  
 **Notes:**  **This was so close to being a NSFW porn-fest.  The only reason I changed it was because that was well over 1k words and I wanted to try to tone it down a bit.  I do have it written if anyone wants to see it?  It’s basically Stretch and olfactophilia (being turned on by scents) and Edge catching on. ****  


* * *

Stretch was less than happy with this situation.  Thanks to Red’s antics, he’d spilled honey all over his hoodie and had to change.  He’d worn a black tank top under his hoodie like usual, but it was too cold to just wear that.  Blue and Red were too small for him to borrow anything of theirs, so he was stuck wearing one of Edge’s sweaters.

To be honest, Stretch didn’t even think Edge owned a sweater.  The rougher skeleton was consistently seen wearing cropped shirts that ended at the bottom of his ribs and bone-tight pants.  Apparently, the guy did own one or two warmer things for when the power would go out and he’d have no choice but to dress for warmth rather than to show off his rather impressive physique. 

No, Stretch wasn’t thinking about that.  He also wasn’t thinking about how good the sweater smelled.

Or maybe he was.  He glanced around the fire pit at his brother and the Fell brothers.  Edge and Blue were talking about puzzles and traps, and Red was napping.  Thinking he was in the clear, he tried to be subtle about lifting the neckline of the sweater and sniffing it. 

It really wasn’t fair to have such an asshole look and smell as good as Edge did.

“STRETCH…ARE YOU _SNIFFING_ MY SWEATER?”

He immediately dropped the hem and looked over to see both Edge and Blue staring at him.  Blue was smirking, and Edge was scowling.  Red had even roused from his slumber to cast everyone a confused glare.

“um…yeah, i mean it smells good.  what soap do you use?”  Yeah, let’s blame it on the soap.  It had nothing to do with the fact that Stretch had one of the best senses of smell among all of the monsters they’d met so far—even the dogs.  It also had nothing to do with Stretch’s growing crush on the edgy bastard.  It was totally the soap.

Red chuckled.  “the picky bastard makes his own.”

Edge glared. “WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? NOTHING ELSE WILL CLEAN YOUR FILTHY SOCKS!”

Stretch couldn’t help but smile at the indignation on Edge’s features.  “blue makes ours, too.”

Blue smiled proudly.  “OF COURSE I DO! I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS, AFTER ALL.”  He glanced at Edge.  “YOU SHOULDN’T BE ASHAMED OF YOUR STANDARDS.”

Edge huffed.  “I’M NOT ASHAMED OF ANYTHING.”

Stretch shrugged and lifted the hem of the sweater to sniff it again.  He half-heartedly wondered if Edge himself smelled as good.


	17. Baby (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 17

**[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)** Dealing with children  
 **Pair:** Platonic HoneyMustard  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Tags/Warnings:** referring to a baby as ‘it’, random human, diaper changing (vague),  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

“how did we get sucked into this?” Red asked as he held the squirming, crying baby at arm’s length.

Stretch looked on with horror.  “i don’t even know.”

“come on, man, make it shut up!”  Red was all for letting the thing cry itself out in a closet somewhere.  Except he wasn’t, because he knew his friend would never forgive him if he left the kid unattended for two minutes.  Apparently human babies were fragile or something.  He turned to Stretch.  “take it. it’s your turn to hold it anyway.”

Stretch grimaced and tentatively held out his hands to take the shrieking baby.  It smelled truly awful.  He tried to support its little body, but found it was disgustingly squishy.

“maybe we need to change its diaper?” Stretch offered.

Red’s eyes widened. “i really didn’t hear you say that.”

Stretch chuckled.  “you know, we raised our brothers.  we should be experts at this whole ‘taking care of a baby for five minutes’ thing.”

“if that were a skeleton baby, sure. but it’s a human baby, and human babies are gross.  i mean, i thought humans in general leaked, but that’s just extreme.”  He pointed at the offending baby.  It was bad enough that humans had to do stuff like pee, but then to find out that babies weren’t even considerate enough to use a toilet? And they had to change it?!  He was pretty sure he’d never get roped into this ever again.

“alright. we’re gonna handle this like we’d handle the machine.”  Stretch hovered over the baby, mentally preparing himself for what he might see when he opened the diaper.  “i’ll do the dirty work; you just hand me supplies when i ask for them, okay?”

Red could handle that.  He grunted his acceptance and stepped up to the changing table.  He wished they had safety goggles.  He didn’t want anything that baby had to offer getting in his sockets.  Or his mouth.  He visibly shuddered at the thought.  Maybe a full welding mask would be a better option.

It was every bit as bad as either skeleton feared.  After cleaning up the baby—and a quickly aborted plot to bathe it—they both struggled with getting a new diaper secured.  They changed its clothes just because it was scary to think that any of THAT had gotten on its pajamas.  Neither skeleton would ever confess that they missed dressing their babybones brothers.  Picking out what the baby was going to wear was fun.

Luckily, the clean diaper and change of clothes soothed the small human, and it was no longer crying.  Stretch held it close and patted its back gently. 

Thirty minutes later, both skeletons were sitting on the floor next to the baby as it played with a multicolored, plush ball.  Both Red and Stretch sighed in relief when the front door opened and their human friend came in.

“thank the stars!” Red groaned as he got up.  “need help carrying stuff in?”

The human (let’s call her Betty because reasons) smiled at the scene in front of her.  “Sure, thank you.  How was he?”

Stretch picked up the baby and handed it to Betty as soon as her hands were free.  “we had to change its diaper.”

Betty sighed.  “He’s a boy, Stretch; not an it.”  She took her son and propped him against her shoulder.  “But thank you for doing that.  And for watching him.  With all that crap going around, I really didn’t want to risk getting him sick just for a few groceries.”

Red came back in with his arms loaded with bags.  “a few, huh?”

Betty blushed.  “We were out of pretty much everything.  Can I make you some lunch?”

Both skeletons perked up at that.  “sure.”


	18. Date (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 18

[ **Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Person B is desperate to avoid getting sucked back into dating their ex.  On a whim, they ask Person A to please go on a fake date with them just to prove to their ex that they’ve moved on.  Person A agrees (they secretly have a big crush on Person B).  The date actually turns out really nice.  
**Pair:** RedXReader  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Tags/Warnings:** extreme marshmallow creampuff fluff, bad ex, female reader, minor language  
NSFW/ **SFW  
****Notes:** I don’t know what happened. This was supposed to be a quick little ‘haha that was fun” kind of date and it turned into this.  Words would not stop coming, and we left 1k words in the dust.  Please, beware the insane amounts of fluff within.  I’m pretty sure a truck full of marshmallows exploded, because it’s that freaking fluffy.  Also, Reader’s dress matching her skeleton date’s magic is something I think I will always take advantage of.  Why? I don’t know. I just like it.

* * *

“Hey, how’d you like to make an easy twenty bucks?” You ask as nonchalantly as you can.  The skeleton beside you gives you a questioning glare.  At this point you’re not sure he can do anything but glare.  

“depends on what i gotta do,” he says carefully.  His voice is low and gruff, but not entirely unpleasant.

You shift slightly to face him better.  You and Red had been friends for several months now, and it had become something of a habit to meet him at Grillby’s for lunch every Wednesday and Friday.  You liked spending time with him, even if he did scare you a little.  His jokes were funny and he was nice enough toward you.

If you were being honest with yourself, all monsters scared you a little.  It seemed every single monster you met—but especially the skeleton brothers—had a dangerous air about them.  Like in any given moment, they could kill you.  Red had told you only a little about their life underground, but what he’d let you in on hadn’t been pretty.  You knew they had survived a hellish life in the underground and had only been released a few years ago.  They had trouble integrating at first, but things seemed to be smoothing over a bit more with each passing month.

You take a drink of your soda and decide it would be better to just go for it.  He’d probably laugh in your face, but you’re running out of options.

“Okay, so my family is going to this party thing at my dad’s work next weekend.  It’s going to be really formal and whatnot, and everybody that’s going is bringing a date.  I currently don’t have a date, so my dad’s trying to set me up with my ex.  I cannot go with my ex.”  You shake your head and wave your hands to emphasize how entirely impossible it would be for you to survive a night with your ex.

Red huffs.  “what, so you thought you’d ask some monster you barely know to be your date instead?”

You struggle to answer that.  When he put it that way, it did sound weird.  “Well…”  You puff out your cheeks in an attempt to stall.  You thought you knew him decently well, but then you’d never spent any time with him outside Grillby’s.

“are there gonna be any monster haters there?”  He glares again, searching your face as you answer.

“Not really?  I mean, my dad’s company is super supportive of monsters and your integration.  I can’t promise that everyone there will love you, but nobody would be dumb enough to actively protest you being there, either.”

Red shrugs.  “best i can expect, i guess.  sure, i’ll do it.”

It takes you a second to realize that he’s actually agreeing.  When it hits, you throw your arms around him and squeal.  “Oh, thank you!”

He pushes you back.  “i expect payment in full before the event.”

You don’t even care that he’s just doing this for the money.  You can’t wait to see the look on your ex’s face when you explain to him that you already have a date.  As you imagine what his face would look like, you pull a twenty out of your wallet and had it to Red.  You trust this monster for some reason, and somehow you know he won’t go back on his word.

Telling your ex that he doesn’t need to bother going with you is an experience and a half.  At first, he’s perplexed.  It’s as if he really didn’t think someone like you could find another date on such short notice.  Then he gets indignant and demands to know who you’re going with.  You hide your offense, but then you make the mistake of telling him that your new date is a monster.  At that moment, you can see in his face that he’s going to find a way to go to the party just so he can ‘keep an eye on you.’ 

Ugh.  The bastard just can’t stay out of your life!  There’s a reason you broke up with him, and that reason had everything to do with how he wanted to run your life.  He wanted to know where you were at all times, who you were with, what you were doing, and even why you made the choices you made.  You’re perfectly capable of making your own decisions, and you don’t need to explain them to anyone, thank you very much!

You tell your family about your new date as well, and they seem happy that you’ve found someone you like.  Your dad meant well when he tried to get you back with your ex, but he didn’t know how bad your ex really was.  You knew you should probably say something, but you felt ashamed every time you tried to bring it up.  Instead, you brushed it under the rug and considered yourself lucky that you’d gotten out of the relationship as unscathed as you had.

You text Red throughout the week with updates on the party and what he should expect.  You ask him to please make sure he wears something formal; everyone was going to dress up and you didn’t want him to show up in his dark jeans and oversized black jacket only to get mocked and criticized.  That would not help the whole ‘monster-friendly’ feel of the place.

He jokes back that he can do a nice button-up and slacks, but a tie would cost you extra.

You almost tell him you’d pay it, just to see what he’d come up with.  In the end, it’s not really worth it.  Ties aren’t necessary as long as he’s wearing something nice.

The day of the party arrives.  You’d met Red at lunch the day before and had given him your address so he could meet you there.  You find yourself getting a bit nervous as you get ready.  Your dress had been picked out months in advance, but you’re just now realizing that it’s red.  It also shows a lot more skin than you had previously thought.  The front had a sharp V neck that showed off cleavage while the back was open.  The bottom hem ended at mid-thigh.  At least it has long sleeves, you think. 

Something about the color makes you slightly uncomfortable, knowing you’re going with a skeleton whose eye lights are almost the exact same shade.  You push that away.  It wouldn’t be that big a deal.

Besides, it wasn’t like you were going on an actual date with the guy.  Not that you would mind if it was…

You suck in a deep breath and finish doing your hair and makeup.  Once you’re done, you slip your feet into your heels and head downstairs to meet with the rest of your family and wait for Red to show up.

As you descend the stairs, you hear his voice.  He’s already there?  When did he get there?  You’re near the middle of the staircase when he comes into view, standing by your dad.  He looks up when he sees you, and your eyes lock on his sockets. 

You can imagine the whole thing playing out in a sickeningly romantic movie.  The way Red steps away from your dad, leaving him to drop his sentence and turn to face you as well.  The low whistle he lets out, accompanied by a red blush across his cheekbones.

“damn, sweetheart, you clean up nice.”

You almost trip on the last few steps.  He reaches out, offering his hand to support you.  You take it instinctively and use it to make sure you don’t embarrass yourself on the last two steps.  In your heels, you manage to match his height. You’re not sure what to say to him, so you mumble a thank you and look him over.

He’s wearing a pair of black slacks and a black blazer over a red button-up.  It actually looks like you two coordinated your outfits to match.  How sappy was that?  You loved it.

“So do you,” you finally managed to say.

Someone clearing their throat catches your attention.  You almost want to ignore them in favor of checking out your date.  Who knew a skeleton could be so handsome?

But Red turns at the sound and all but leads you into the living room where your parents, brother, and brother’s date are waiting for you.  The looks they were giving you made it clear they thought you had made a good choice in your date for the evening. 

You ended up taking your brother’s boyfriend’s SUV to the party since nobody else’s car was big enough to carry all six of you.  Red was suspiciously quiet for the whole ride.  When you get there, you aren’t sure if Red would want to hold your hand again.  You kind of want to hold his, but you weren’t about to make him uncomfortable when he was doing you such a big favor.  He never reached out to you.

Once inside, your family made it to their reserved table.  You notice a few people gawking at your date, but as predicted, nobody says anything about him being a monster. 

“so, uh, how often they hold this kinda thing?” Red asks you once you’re settled in your seats.

You shrug.  “I think like two or three times a year.  They have a huge one around Christmas time, then one for the company’s anniversary in the spring, and then ones like this where they’re celebrating employees who’ve earned certain awards.”

Red nods and looks around uncertainly.  “there’s a lot more people here than i thought there’d be.”

“Are you okay?” You reach out and put your hand on his as it rests on the table.

He’s quick to grip your fingertips in a tight hold.  “yeah, ‘m fine.  just nervous in large crowds.”

You can certainly understand that.  It’s got to be worse for him when he knows people are looking at him.  You can’t tell him they’re not; he’s not stupid and he’s the only monster there.  Instead, you decide to try to take his mind off of it.

“So I know you work with one of your friends—Alphys was it?—but what do you do?”

From how he’s described Alphys in the past, she seems like a legitimate mad scientist.  He’s only ever told you little snippets of details about his work, and you’re curious.

He scoots a little closer to you and hunches down as if he’s trying to hide himself.  You recognize the behavior from Grillby’s, but this time he doesn’t have a massive, furry-hooded jacket to help him out.  Instead, he just looks like he’s slouching. 

“uh…we’re working on a few different things. she’s mostly working on robotics to help amputees, and i’m, uh…i’m mostly doing maintenance right now fixing up some of their argon and diode lasers.”

You ask him more about that, honestly intrigued.  It turns out he’s also working on his doctorate since employers aboveground won’t recognize those earned underground.  You’re surprised to say the least. From what you knew about the skeleton before, you would have said he lacked the commitment to go to college at all, much less earn a _doctorate_.  There’s definitely more to this guy than you gave him credit for.

And so, you decide to stop making assumptions and just ask him questions about him and his life.  He seems grateful for the distraction, because you’re getting more information out of him now than you ever did before.

But it’s not all one-sided.  Once he starts getting more comfortable, he starts asking you questions as well.  You explain that you’re currently working for your dad balancing the books and making sure every penny is accounted for while at the same time going to school for your master’s in accounting. 

“didn’t peg you for a numbers gal,” he says with a grin.

You can’t help but blush.  “I can’t say I hate them,” you say.  “It’s actually pretty rewarding when everything comes together.  And researching when things don’t match up feels a little like I’m a private investigator.”  You always did like to pretend you were a private eye, figuring out where money went when it didn’t show up the right way in the books.

The two of you talk some more, occasionally interrupted by your family asking questions.  Red has calmed down enough that he doesn’t mind answering them either.  Luckily nobody asks anything embarrassing.

When dinner is served, Red gives you a pained look.  It’s a salad.

You can’t help but laugh at the expression on his face.  “This is just the appetizer,” you assure him.  “The main course is filet mignon.”

That seems to make him feel a little better, although he doesn’t touch the salad.

The filet mignon is amazing.  It’s served with buttered asparagus and mashed potatoes.  As Red takes a bite of the meat, you almost swear you saw his eye lights turn into hearts.  You can’t really blame him; your eyes would be doing the same thing if they could.

After dinner, they open up the dance floor for those who are interested.  You really want to dance with Red, but you can tell just by how he’s glaring at the couples already dancing that he has no interest whatsoever.  So you settle for talking to him some more.  This is probably just as good as dancing with him anyway.

Until you spot someone you had hoped wouldn’t show up.  You groan as you see your ex making his way through the crowd.  He’s probably trying to find you.  Sure enough, his face brightens when he sees you, and he makes a beeline for your table.

“you okay?” Red asks.  He’s noticed you tense up.

“Yeah,” you mumble.  This is going to end badly; you can feel it in your gut.

Red squeezes your hand, and you do your best to smile at him.  “you sure?”  His voice has gone down into that rough, almost guttural territory that you really like.  You hadn’t even realized how much you liked it until now. 

You smile and squeeze back.  Before you can answer him, your ex has reached you.  He puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Mind if I have this dance?” he asks.

You scowl at him.  “Actually, I do mind.  I’m talking to my date.”

Your ex huffs.  “Yeah, sure.  Come dance with me.”

Red stiffens.  “she said no, pal.”

“No, she didn’t.”

You huff and squeeze Red’s fingers to tell him it’s okay.  “Alright, I’m saying it now: No, I don’t want to dance with you.  Please leave me alone.”

Your ex actually looks offended.  “I came all the way out here tonight and paid my way in so I could check on you, and this is how you treat me?”

“sounds like your problem, buddy; not hers” Red grumbles.

Your ex turns to Red.  This can only end badly.  “Who the fuck are you anyway?  What are you?  A zombie or some shit?  What makes you think you’re even half of what she wants?”

Okay, that’s enough.  You pull your hand from Red’s and stand up.  “Listen, asshole,” you spit, shoving a finger in his chest. “You’re the one who thought you could own and control me.  I don’t know what universe you’re from, but a girlfriend isn’t something you own.  Red at least understands that, so already he’s a thousand times better than you could ever hope to be.  You want to compare the two of you?  There’s no comparison.  He’s smarter than you could ever dream; he’s a physicist for God’s sake! He’s working on his doctorate degree.  What have you got to compare with that?”

You wait patiently for your ex to answer you, knowing full well you’ve just hit a sore spot.  He had his bachelor’s just like you did, and he had put a lot energy in keeping you from pursuing anything higher just because the idea of you having a higher education than he did made him feel uncomfortable.

“Oh, and he’s encouraging me to get my master’s.  All in all, I’d say he’s leagues above you.”

You turn and sit back down, dismissing your ex.  You’re done talking to him.  He stands there in silence for a few minutes before he silently walks away.  You can’t help but smile despite knowing you just tore him down.  He deserved it after all the times he’d done the same to you.

Red takes your hand again.  “damn, sweetheart…”

You glance at him, and he’s blushing.  “I’m sorry—”

Red shakes his head.  “don’t.  i can’t believe you just stood up for me like that.  i mean, i’m a monster. you’re a human.”  He blinks a few times like he’s realizing something important.

You squeeze his fingers and scoot a little closer.  “Of course I did.  I meant what I said, too.”  Granted, most of the human population was leagues above your ex, but you’d be damned if you let anyone talk down to your skeleton friend.

“you wanna dance?” he asked suddenly.

You smiled.  “I’d like that.”

Dancing with Red was nice.  The open back of your dress let you feel his warm phalanges on your skin as he held you close and swayed with you.  He wasn’t a very good dancer, and it took you both a while to find a comfortable rhythm, but you didn’t mind.  You figured with his past in the underground, he probably hadn’t had much time to learn how to dance.  You take it upon yourself to teach him a few techniques.

He’s a fast learner, too.  By the end of the night, he’s managed to twirl you without simultaneously tripping you twice. 

The ride back to your place is comfortable.  Everyone is lost in their own conversations, and you’re holding Red’s hand again. You have to say goodbye to him eventually, though, and he brings your hand up to kiss your knuckles.

“i’ll see you wednesday?” he asks, a hopeful gleam in his sockets.

You nod.  “I’ll be there.”

His smile is huge before he leaves.

You take your time winding down from the party and getting ready for bed.  Your brother comes in to bug you and talk about how hot his boyfriend was after you’ve changed into pajamas.  Those two are so stinking cute together it’s annoying. You tell him as much as you take off your makeup.

“Yeah? Well, you and Red were giving us a run for our money I’m sure,” he says, rolling over onto his back on your bed.  “Talk about a nice-looking monster.  And you two matched! Was that planned? Please tell me that was planned.”

You snorted.  “It was the opposite of planned.  I’m kind of happy about it, though.  Oh, did you see my ex came by?” You grimaced.

“Yeah.  I also heard you lay it on him.  Good job, Sis!  I was a little concerned when I saw him come in, but then I should have known you’d have it handled.”

He gets up and hugs you before going to finish getting ready for bed himself.

The following Wednesday, you’re nervous as you walk to Grillby’s.  You haven’t heard from Red since the party, and you’ve been too nervous to text or call him.  A small part of you wants to pretend that you and Red will go on a date for real and maybe become a couple, but another, more logical, part reminds you that you paid him to go with you.  Just because he’d held your hand and danced with you didn’t mean anything. 

You find him easily once you enter the building.  You slide into the bar stool next to him and put on your  most convincing smile.

“Hey, Red.”

He smiles at you.  “heya, sweetheart.”  He puts his hand up on the bar, almost as if he’s asking you to hold it. 

You tentatively reach out and put your hand in his.  This is going to be really awkward if it’s not what he intended.  But instead of pulling away, he grins and squeezes your fingers.  Grillby comes up to take your order and sends a strange look Red’s way.  Red shrugs.

“so i actually had a nice time at the party,” he says after Grillby leaves to get your food. 

“I did, too.  Thank you again.”

He looks at you, and something in his face looks nervous.  He’s not glaring at you; his eye sockets are wide, and his eye lights are a little bigger than normal.  His thumb begins to rub a small circle on the back of your hand.

“maybe we could do it again sometime?”

You can’t help the giant smile that takes over your face.  “You mean a real date?”

He chuckles.  “yeah.”  He seems soothed by your reaction.

You suck in a breath and clear your throat to calm down and convince yourself not to dance around the bar.  “I’d like that.”


	19. Family Time (PG)

Writing Challenge – Day 19

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Interacting with family members  
 **Pair:** UT, US, UF, and SF Sanses and Papyri, with a focus on Razz  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Tags/Warnings:** language, mentions of violence, mentions of abuse, not a bad brother AU, anxieties, inner thoughts, a bit o’ angst  
NSFW/ **SFW  
** **Notes:** When I started this challenge, one of the things I wanted to work on was writing different AUs.  I’m fairly comfortable with Tale, Swap, and Fell (the big three), but beyond that I’m not as well-versed.  Heh. Well- _versed_.  That being said, I wanted to try to branch out a little.  So here we go.  Please forgive me if the characterizations are off.  I tried.  Also, I like to think of all the multiverse skeletons as one big family, so that’s where I’m coming from for this prompt.  

Yeah, I wrote too much again.  Should I apologize?  I’m sorry. Kind of. 

Another also, I like to think that for this little snippet, the skellies are trying to compare Razz’s treatment of Slim to Edge’s treatment of Red.  I thought about trying to work this explanation into the story, but it was getting way too long and this would probably take a few chapters to explore.  So here goes: Edge is extremely protective of Red (because of his lowered HP) and has the physical intimidation to be protective in a nonthreatening way.  Monsters in their ‘verse see him as a threat because he is so tall and broad, and so just knowing that Red is his brother (and Red’s natural ferocity) makes them not pick on him.  In SF, however, Razz is small and so isn’t seen as much of a threat right away.  He really is, and he can prove it, but he also has to protect his brother.  Slim isn’t nearly as intimidating as Red, and he’s a bit shy, so monsters in his ‘verse are all about trying to take advantage of that.  Razz knows that, in order to protect Slim, he’s got to get creative.  He creates an image of ‘owning’ Slim, though he doesn’t think of Slim as his slave or any such thing.  He just wants his brother to be safe.

At first (and up to this point in their ‘story’) the other skellies only see Slim’s issues and connect them to Razz’s rough treatment (it’s not too far off, even though Slim knows why his brother treats him the way he does).  Because they already know how Edge is with Red, they (the Tale ‘verses) assume that Razz should be able to treat Slim better.  He probably could, but that’s beside the point. He’s doing his best with what he knows, darnit.

* * *

Razz scowled to himself as he contemplated what he had agreed to.  He followed Blue silently, all the while imagining what this evening was going to entail.  His brother was already there, having gone earlier with Stretch and Red.  Razz had considered sitting the whole thing out until Blue had come knocking on his door all but begging him to reconsider.

It wasn’t a secret that none of the skeletons liked him.  Well, that wasn’t entirely true.  Blue and Papyrus seemed to like him fine, but everyone else hated him.  He was fine with that; he really didn’t need any of their approvals.  They didn’t know what it was like in his world or what he had to do just to ensure his and his brother’s survival.  Edge and Red were the only ones who could really even comprehend, but even they had it easy compared to Razz and Slim.

He shook those thoughts away and put an effort into listening to Blue babble on about how amazing the tacos were going to be, what games they were going to play, and the movie they were going to watch.  He felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly at the thought of Blue feeling safe enough to walk in front of him.  None of the other skeletons—not even Papyrus—would allow their back to be turned to him.

Not that he would do anything.  His violence was reserved for those that deserved it, and those that deserved it were quarantined in his universe.  For a brief moment, he wondered if Edge and Red felt the same about their own universe.

They made it to the house, and Blue and Razz entered to a living room full of skeletons already in the middle of a game of charades.  It was clearly Red’s turn and he was motioning wildly with his arms while Stretch and Sans were calling out random things that probably had little to nothing to do with what Red was actually doing.

“RAZZ! I’M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!” Papyrus stood up and dashed over to pick Razz up in a hug. 

Razz barely managed to keep from growling at the sudden lack of ground beneath his feet.  As soon as he was set back down, he took a few steps back.

“YES, WE’RE ALL THRILLED.” Edge added, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

“WE _ARE_ THRILLED,” Blue said, leering at Edge a little too dramatically.  “IT’S ABOUT TIME WE HAVE EVERYONE TOGETHER UNDER ONE ROOF.”

“yer only assumin’ it’s everyone,” Red said, slightly ominously.  “who knows how many ‘a us ‘r out there.”

A few skeletons shivered, the sound of rattling bones filling the air for a second.  Blue, however, smiled brightly. 

“ANY AND ALL OF THEM ARE WELCOME HERE,” he said happily before turning back to Razz.  “MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME.  I’M GOING TO CHECK ON DINNER.”  And by check on, he meant start.

Razz looked around the room for a moment before he met Slim’s gaze.  His lanky brother was sandwiched between Edge and Sans on the couch.  He was happy to see his brother so comfortable.  In their home ‘verse, Slim was weak and needed protecting.  Razz did his best, but he was only one short skeleton among a crowd of much larger monsters that craved the dust of the weak.  He’d had to turn to less than savory methods of protecting his brother.  He wasn’t proud of any of it, but it worked.  A part of him felt sick at the sight of his brother surrounded by monsters far stronger than he was, but he simply had to remind himself that none of the skeletons wanted to hurt Slim.

Razz wasn’t sure what to do with himself, but since Papyrus had gone with Blue into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but feel out of place.  He wasn’t wanted here, regardless of what Blue said.  So instead of trying to integrate himself into the game being played, he backed up against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor to watch.

Neither Blue nor Papyrus showed their faces again until dinner was ready—nearly an hour later.  Razz wanted to go home.  He wasn’t used to being so thoroughly ignored.  At least in his universe he knew how to navigate social encounters and could demand respect.  Here, he knew he was little more than a nuisance. 

During the meal, Razz tried to keep to himself.  Slim had seated himself next to him, which felt nice, but he couldn’t help but notice the way everyone else glared at him.  It was like they were begging him to make one mistake so they could throw him out.  He’d be damned if he ever let Blue talk him into this again.  This was agony.

He tried to get Blue to let him help clean up, but Blue was having none of it. 

“NONSENSE, RAZZ! I’M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF CLEANING UP.  YOU’RE MY GUEST, AND I INSIST YOU GO ENJOY YOURSELF.”

He was certain he wouldn’t be enjoying anything, but he didn’t put up too much of a fight after he noticed Stretch eyeing him carefully.  It was when Papyrus insisted on helping and was granted permission that he realized not even Blue wanted him around anymore.  The Tale version of himself probably regretted coming to get him. 

With a sigh, he decided he’d just go home.  He could be miserable at home.  He realized his hands were shaking as he reached for the door handle.

“leaving already?” a soft voice said behind him.

He turned to see Slim regarding him curiously.

Razz nodded.  He wanted to say something along the lines of being bored with the company, but he couldn’t form a coherent insult.  Slim would probably see right through him anyway.  His brother was good at that.  A little too good, in fact.  Before he could turn around and leave, Slim reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“you could stay a little longer?”

Razz stared into his brother’s face for a few minutes longer than necessary.  He knew Slim understood why he’d done the things he’d done—every single time he berated his brother or put him down or demeaned him was an act to keep him safe—but it never made it easier to look his brother in the eye.  He was the reason Slim was so depressed and anxiety-ridden.  He was the reason his brother thought he wasn’t worth anything.  He was the reason Slim had to find solace in other skeletons, because Razz couldn’t afford to be the comforting shoulder he needed.  He’d much rather have his brother hate him than watch him die because some stupid monster thought they’d get away with it.

He never would have guessed that his brother would want him to stay.  Rather, he’d thought Slim would be the first to cast him out into the snow.

“it’s cold out there and lonely at home.  stay?”

Razz nodded, unable to say no to that face.

This time, Slim made it a point to sit next to Razz on the couch.  They were done playing games for now and started a movie.  Blue and Papyrus came back, and Blue sat on the other side of Razz while Papyrus squirmed himself into the nearly nonexistent space between Sans and Edge on the other couch.

The movie was fairly decent.  Razz would have preferred it to be a little less sappy.  By the time it was over, Blue and Papyrus were openly crying and even Stretch and Sans were looking a little misty.  Red was making inappropriate jokes about the main couple of the movie that had Slim, Sans, and Stretch snickering and Edge, Papyrus, and Blue complaining about indecency.  Razz wasn’t sure if he dared offer his comments on the film.  He chose not to draw attention to himself here.

It wasn’t too much longer after that the Swapfell brothers decided to head home.  Razz didn’t miss the way Stretch and Red offered to take Slim, eyeing him like they weren’t sure they could trust him to get his brother home safely.  He resented the silent accusation and reached out for Slim.

“nah, i’ll be fine.”  He shrugged them off and left with Razz.

They made it home without incident.

“y’know, razz,” Slim started after he sat on the couch, “if you come more often, they’re more likely to start trusting you.  i bet you’d even like some of the stuff blue comes up with.  the guy loves puzzles as much as you do.”

Razz sat down next to his brother and offered a small smile.  “WHILE I DON’T DOUBT THAT’S TRUE, I’M NOT SURE I’M WELCOME.”  In fact, he was pretty damn certain he was unwelcome.  He recalled how Blue had sent him away only to accept help from Papyrus. 

Slim rested a comforting hand on Razz’s shoulder.  “you gotta give ‘em a chance to get to know you.  hiding away here just makes ‘em think you’re guilty of shit you’re not even capable of.”

Razz’s soul felt a bit like he was lost at sea.  “I NEVER MEANT ANYTHING I SAID,” he confessed, looking at Slim.  “YOU’RE NOT WORTHLESS AND YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME.  I JUST CAN’T LET THIS SHITTY UNIVERSE THINK IT WOULD HURT ME TO LOSE YOU, BECAUSE THEN YOU’D BE EVEN MORE OF A TARGET THAN YOU ARE NOW.”  It was a fine line he walked every day, trying to find a balance between showing his universe that he couldn’t be hurt and that his brother belonged to him.  He couldn’t afford to slip.

“i know that.  you don’t gotta explain it to me.  come with me next time?  i think they’re planning to get together again next weekend.  somethin’ about birthdays?”

Razz found himself nodding before he could even give it a proper thought.  His brother wanted him there.

“I WAS CERTAIN YOU PREFERRED ME TO STAY HOME; THAT GOING THERE WAS A WAY TO GET AWAY FROM ME.”  It hurt to say that out loud.

Slim scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Razz’s shoulders.  “no. it’s nice to get away from this universe, but i wish you would get away, too.”

Razz leaned into the hug and nuzzled his face against Slim’s chest.  “THEN I’LL GO WITH YOU.”  Who knew? Maybe Slim was right and all it would take is more exposure to prove he wasn’t the abusive brother they thought he was.


	20. Moving In (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 20

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Moving in together  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Tags/Warnings:** language, sex talk, maybe a bit of fluff? not much,  
 **NSFW** /SFW – not explicit, but there’s a lot of talk about sex in this one.

* * *

Stretch watched Edge carefully as they both carried boxes from the truck to their new apartment.  He was a bit worried about his partner.  They had talked on several different occasions about this, and he knew Edge wanted it just as much as he did, but there was something in Edge’s demeanor now that told Stretch his boyfriend was worried.

They both set their boxes down and Stretch stepped up to Edge.  “break?”  He started pulling out his cigarettes.

Edge scoffed and shook his head.  “WE’VE BEEN AT THIS FOR LESS THAN A HALF AN HOUR, AND ALREADY YOU NEED A BREAK?” 

Stretch shrugged.  “we got all day, don’t we? ‘sides, we haven’t fucked here yet.”  He was about to light a cigarette when Edge pulled it from his mouth.

“THIS IS A NO SMOKING BUILDING, ASSHAT.  WE DON’T WANT TO GET EVICTED BEFORE WE’VE EVEN FULLY MOVED IN.”

Stretch seemed to deflate. He’d forgotten about the smoking policy.  “oh, right.  still haven’t fucked.”

“AND WE’RE NOT GOING TO UNTIL WE HAVE A BED TO FUCK ON.”  Their first time in their new apartment would meet his standards of romance, dammit.  He pulled Stretch forward and kissed him.  “AS TEMPTING AS YOUR LAZY SEDUCTION EFFORTS ARE, YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT.”

Stretch sighed.  “fine. fine! at least tell me what you’re worried about, then.”

Edge really should have known his boyfriend would see right through him.  He was worried, about Red and Blue, and leaving them alone.  He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “OUR BROTHERS.  RED RELIES ON ME TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, AND BLUE CAN’T FUNCTION WITHOUT SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF.”

His worries seemed to calm Stretch.  “red’s the one that pushed you into moving in with me.  he’s got sans and papyrus; i think he’ll be okay.  and blue? i’ve never seen him so excited to get me out of the house before.  he has plenty of people to take care of.”

Blue was not nearly as innocent as he seemed to be, and Stretch was thankful to have somewhere else to live while he explored his sexuality with newfound freedom.

And although Red wasn’t living with Sans and Papyrus, he’d been spending the majority of his free time with them.  It was part of the reason he’d pushed Edge to make this move with Stretch; he didn’t want Edge to think he’d been abandoned.

Edge nodded.  “I KNOW.  RED AND I TALKED AGAIN LAST NIGHT ABOUT THIS, AND HE ASSURED ME HE’D BE FINE.  I CAN’T HELP BUT WORRY.  IT’S BEEN MY JOB TO TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR SO LONG.”  He leaned into Stretch and nuzzled his shoulder.  “I JUST WANT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT TO BE HAPPY, DAMMIT!”

Stretch chuckled and hugged Edge hard.  “fight it all you want, edge; you’re a papyrus and you’re going to want papyrus things like that.” Stretch himself was a strange amalgamation of a Sans and a Papyrus; he wanted everyone to be happy but all in all he was too apathetic to do anything about it.   Blue had been the one exception since the little skeleton had been born; he’d do anything for his brother.  Edge was a more recent exception.  Their relationship wasn’t exactly easy, but Edge’s natural tendency to take over and make others happy suited Stretch just fine.

Edge pulled back and straightened his spine.  “YOU REALIZE WE’RE PAYING PER HOUR FOR THE TRUCK DOWNSTAIRS, RIGHT?  THE FASTER IT GETS UNLOADED, THE LESS WE HAVE TO FORK OVER.  GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK IN GEAR AND HELP ME.”  He turned on his heel to leave the room.

Stretch smiled to himself and followed.


	21. Making a List (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 21

[ **Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Person A is in a bad mood and is mumbling a list of things they don’t like about themself under their breath.  Person B notices and chimes in with a way longer list of things they like/love about Person A  
**Pair:** BlueXReader  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Tags/Warnings:** minor language, some adult references, self-deprecation, anxieties, depression, insecurities, blue tells you all about how awesome you are, don’t fight him on this he will win, potentially excessive (definitely excessive) use of the word ‘sexy’, abounding fluff.  
NSFW/ **SFW**    
**Notes:**  Happy Mother's Day to all you moms out there.  Hope y'all have a great day. 

I think this one is my favorite so far.  Unsurprisingly, this went way over 1k words. Maybe I’ll try to work on that for the rest of these prompts. Way too much backstory, but I like it too much to scrap it. Ugh! Enjoy anyway?

* * *

The day just couldn’t get worse, could it?

To start it all off, you’d woken up a half hour late when your alarm didn’t go off.  Blue had already left for work, so he wasn’t there to make sure you got up on time.  Stretch was likely still asleep, and you didn’t see how it was in any way his responsibility to make sure you got up anyway. 

As you got ready for work, things just kept going wrong.  You cut yourself shaving in the shower.  Why you decided to shave when you were already running late was beyond you, but somehow you thought you could do it quickly.  You burned your toast. You didn’t realize until too late that you were out of butter, so you ate toast with no butter chased down by a glass of milk. Your hair refused to cooperate when you tried to style it.  You kept it in a short pixie cut, but even then it managed to disobey you.  You put a little too much gel in it and groaned as you felt it ooze down the side of your face while you applied your mascara.

Once finally out of the house, the hits kept coming.  You had foregone putting gas in your car the night before, thinking you could do it on the way to work this morning.  Yeah, no.  You were already late as it was, so you prayed to all that was holy that you didn’t run out of gas before you made it to the office.

Luck was on your side for once. 

However, it didn’t last long.  Once you made it into the office, things started to go wrong again.  You got yelled at more often than you had in probably the whole time you’d worked there. Your boss wanted to talk to you. Granted, your boss was pretty cool, and you knew you probably weren’t in trouble, but nobody liked being called into the boss’ office.

As it turned out, she just wanted you to work on something extra for her.  You were happy to do it, but it couldn’t have come at a worse time.  You were already backed up on paperwork and this new project would only serve to back you up even more.

By the time the workday was over, you were exhausted.  You managed to make it to a gas station before your car crapped out, but then your card wouldn’t work at the pump.  You had to go inside and talk to the attendant.  Ugh.  Luckily, the guy didn’t hit on you this time.

When you made it home, you were done.  You just wanted to collapse and call it a day, but you couldn’t.  Not yet.  You still had to make dinner, since both Blue and Stretch were going to be late from work. 

And the kitchen was dirty. Not to the point that dishes were stacked or stains on the stove—Blue would never let it get that bad—but Stretch had not cleaned up after himself this morning.  You huffed and started digging through the fridge to find something to make.

You heard Stretch come home.  He called a laid-back ‘hey’ and disappeared into his room.  The guy was nice and all, but he never helped around the house.  Blue had been his enabler since the moment he got old enough to take over the housework (from what you gathered, he was pretty young), and hadn’t stopped since.  You had tried only once to talk him into letting his brother pull his own weight, but that was a conversation you would never start again.  Blue had reacted like you were asking him to kick his brother out on the street.

And so you dealt with it.  And after giving in, you’d discovered that Stretch himself could be good company when he was feeling social.  The one and only thing Blue would ever make his brother do was come down for dinner and movie nights.  The taller skeleton was full of crappy jokes and sometimes insults if he was in a rotten mood, but overall, he was a nice guy.  You didn’t mind living with him if it meant you also got to live with Blue, anyway. 

From the way your day had been going so far, it really shouldn’t have surprised you that making dinner was going to be more of a hassle than it really needed to be.  It just seemed like everything that could go wrong was doing so and there was nothing you could do to stop it.  By the time Blue made it home, you’d managed to burn the chicken to the bottom of the pan and make a royal mess of the pasta sauce.

You were done.  You really couldn’t take this anymore.  Today could go straight the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

Blue watched you silently as you leaned over the counter, hands gripping the side of it like you would fall if you didn’t.  He was worried about you.  You had been acting strangely the last few days.  It was something he recognized from when his brother would get into those moods, but he wasn’t sure how to help you.  You were different from Papy, and he was pretty sure that just giving you a little praise and letting you have your space wasn’t going to be sufficient.

He instantly took over dinner, realizing what you were trying to make.  Chicken Alfredo was a wonderful idea!  He made a point to tell you so, but the only reaction he got was a mumbled ‘thank you’.

As he worked, he thought about how he was going to help you.  He realized several minutes later that you were talking.  Mumbling, actually.  He had to strain to hear you, so you were obviously talking to yourself.  What he heard made his soul ache.

“…can’t do anything right, always late, stupid, can’t even do my hair right, can’t cook, my freaking face is breaking out again…blech…hadn’t been lazy and slept in…getting fat…wish my hair was longer…could maybe actually do something with it…”

No, he most certainly couldn’t just give you some space and drop little hints of praise the way he did with his brother.  You needed something bigger than that.  Something better.  Maybe something only Blue could offer.

He waited until after dinner, all the while watching you and thinking of ways to get you out of your funk.  He called his brother down (he would never—ever—let Stretch eat dinner alone if he could help it).  Watching the two of you sulk around your plates was excruciating.  He wanted to make everyone happy, but somehow he felt like he was failing.

No!

He wasn’t going to allow himself to be sucked into this train of self-pity.  Instead, he complimented Stretch on his job today.  He made sure to tell his brother how much he appreciated his hard work.  The way Stretch seemed to straighten his spine just so and scoop up a bigger bite than before told Blue the praise was working.

“thanks, bro,” Stretch mumbled around a bite of food. 

Blue didn’t miss the scowl you sent his way, but he chose to ignore it.  He knew you thought Stretch was taking advantage of him, but you didn’t know everything.  You didn’t know how hard it was for Stretch—everyone, really—in the underground.  You didn’t know how hard Stretch had to fight to keep from falling down. 

So he forgave you, but he didn’t let you continue to berate his brother either.

After dinner, he let you help clean up and put everything away before he led the way upstairs and to his bedroom.

“Are you okay?” he asked.  He knew the answer, but he figured he’d give you a chance to talk about things before he put his plan in place.

You sighed and leaned into him, wrapping your arms around him.  “I think so.  It’s just been a bad day.”

Blue nodded.  “I heard you mumbling to yourself in the kitchen.”  He kissed the side of your head and rubbed your back.  “I have a few things to say about that.”

Great.  Now you’d disappointed Blue.  There really was no end to your failings, was there?  Instead of fighting it, you stepped back and let him say what he needed to say.  At this point, you wouldn’t even be surprised if he wanted to break up with you.  You reached over your abdomen with one arm to tentatively grasp your other arm, waiting for him to tell you that you had really messed up in the girlfriend department.

He really hated to see you like this.  You looked so small and insecure; it was so different from your usual confidence and cheerfulness.  He took a step closer to you and reached out to cup your cheek.

“The first thing I need to say is that you are not lazy.  You work a full-time job and you come home every day to make dinner.  You help me take care of the house, and my brother.  You do all that, and yet you still find the time to be the best girlfriend in the universe!  How you do it, I’ll never know.”

He leaned in and kissed your cheek, his other hand finding its way to your side.  You met the stars in his eye sockets and attempted a smile.  Before you could say anything, he continued.

“Your hair looks great.  It always does! Even when you think it doesn’t.  Besides, from what I’ve heard, every human has bad hair days.  I don’t have that problem, as I don’t even have a scalp, and yet you love me anyway.”

You smile at that and reach up to gently caress his skull.  He leans into your touch.

“I’m not sure what ‘blech’ is, so I don’t know what to say about that, but I’ll just tell you that you’re super sexy.  I love that about you.”

You really weren’t sure about that at the moment, but you appreciated the sentiment anyway.  He kissed your other cheek and continued speaking.

“It took me a few minutes to understand what you meant when you said your face is breaking out.  You’re developing acne.  It’s a very human thing to do, especially since you’re close to your menstrual cycle!  It’s your hormones popping up to say a friendly ‘hey-hello’ before you start bleeding from your vagina.”

You couldn’t help but giggle a little at his choice of words.  He smiled brightly at your laughter and leaned in to kiss your lips.  When he leaned back, the stars in his eyes had dwindled down to circles, and you knew he was about to get serious with you.  You couldn’t help but swallow and wait for it.

“Please don’t ever say that you’re stupid ever again.  You’re not stupid at all.  In fact, you’re very bright!  You figured out that monsters weren’t any threat to humans just by observing us.  No one had to tell you.  I even had a PowerPoint ready to prove it to you, but you already knew.  You’ve told me how you learned the best and fastest ways to do your job by observing and doing things differently than what had been done before.  You worked your way to the top of your office because you’re smart and cunning.  Oh! Not to mention I heard you and Stretch talking the other night and you were laughing at his science jokes.  A stupid person wouldn’t be able to understand why they were funny to begin with.”

He maybe had a point with that one.  You still didn’t think you were all that smart, but you knew you had a grasp on the scientific stuff that others might not have.  You surely couldn’t understand anything else Stretch had talked about, but the jokes really were funny.

Blue pulled you a little closer and kissed you again.  His eyes were still circles, so he was still being serious.

“I’m not sure what you meant when you said you were getting fat, but I have a feeling it wasn’t good.  You’re human, so of course you have fat.  Every human alive does; it’s a biological fact that you can’t escape.  I’m not sure why it’s a bad thing to have a little extra wiggle around your middle and thighs.  I think it makes you even sexier!  I like watching you walk away because your behind moves in a very sexy way.”

That just made you blush extra hard.  Your ass did wiggle a lot when you walked.  You could contribute your extra weight being from retaining water—you were actually close to your monthly cycle.  You wouldn’t be surprised if you started bleeding in a few days.

“However, if being fat means that you are not sexy, then I have to wholeheartedly disagree with you and tell you that you are not fat.  Because you, my sexy girlfriend, could never be anything other than sexy.”

You smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  You really needed this.  You were already feeling quite a bit better about yourself.

“Thank you, Blue,” you said sincerely.  “I really love you.”

His eye lights burst back into stars.  “I love you, too!  But I’m not done yet.”

You chuckled to yourself and let him drag you to the bed.  You both laid down on your sides facing each other.  He took a moment to appreciate you, running his hand along your side and scooting forward to kiss you.

“I love you for so many reasons, y/n.  I can’t number them.  But, I have prepared a list of a few of those reasons.” 

He actually reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.  He made the cutest little sound like he was clearing his throat.  You smiled and waited patiently for him to start.

“You are so kind! You offer kindness even to those who don’t deserve it.

“You’re way stronger than anyone gives you credit for.  And not just physically, either! I know all about strength—both physical and mental.  I’m super strong physically, and Stretch is one of the mentally strongest people know.  You give him a run for his money.  You battle your demons and come out on top every single time, no matter how hard the fight is.”

You felt yourself tear up at that.  You couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him.  He kissed you back before looking back at his list.

“You’re full of courage! You wouldn’t back down when those ‘tough’ guys were trying to harass me in the store that one time.  You said some things that you regretted later, but the point is that you got through to them.  You even convinced one of them that monsters are not bad people.  One of the guys came up to me later and apologized.”

You didn’t know about that.  It made you feel good.

“You’re very sexy.”  He wiggled his brow bones at you, and you couldn’t help but smile brighter.

“You don’t laugh at me when I get super excited about something.  In fact, you usually get excited along with me!  You also don’t act surprised or give me a hard time when I’m feeling down.  You seem to know instinctively whether I need space or extra love.”

He leaned in and kissed you again.

“Oh, and you’re super sexy.”

You laugh out loud that time and pull him into you.

“God, I love you, Blue!” you giggle.  “I can officially say I’m no longer in a bad mood.  You fixed me.”

“You were never broken to begin with, but I’m glad I could help.”  He tucked the list back into his pocket and pushed himself up so he was leaning over you.  “And I think maybe I need to show you just how serious I am when I tell you that you’re sexy.”

You nodded, understanding him perfectly.


	22. Chores (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 22

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Doing chores around the house  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Tags/Warnings:**  language, sexy stuff, edge really is trying to clean the house, stretch does his best to distract him, papcest (not explicit), flirting  
 **NSFW** /SFW  
 **Notes:** I like to consider this a kind of a sequel to the ‘[moving in together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411010/chapters/33805806)’ prompt.  Edge and Stretch are getting their new apartment ready for their housewarming party.   Is anyone surprised that I went over 1k words? No? Me neither.

* * *

“THIS PLACE IS NEVER GOING TO GET CLEAN, IS IT?” Edge grumbled with a forlorn look around the living room.

Stretch smiled. “not if i can help it.”

Edge grunted and looked at the skeleton laying on top of him.  The couch wasn’t wide enough to fit them side by side, so their after-sex cuddling was one on top of the other.

“WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED HELPING WITH HOUSEWORK?”

The lazier skeleton snorted.  “never.  besides, i meant the house _won’t_ get cleaned if i can help it.  i’d much rather fuck you.”  To emphasize his point, he ground his pelvis against Edge’s.

Edge closed his eyes and forced himself to keep quiet.  He refused to give in, despite the fact that he’d already given in twice that morning.  They had company coming over later for their housewarming party—entirely planned and insisted upon by Blue—and he’d be damned if he let the other skeletons be invited into a dirty apartment.

“YOU’VE MADE THAT ABUNDANTLY CLEAR, ASSHAT.” Edge tried to push Stretch off.  Really, he did.  But when Stretch just sat up and started grinding against Edge, he lost all willpower.  Maybe three times was what he needed to sate his own lust so he could do some damn housework.  Instead of resisting, he sat up and pulled Stretch close to kiss him deeply while he formed his magic.

Two hours later, Edge was barking orders at Stretch.  Stretch obeyed them without hesitation for two reasons: one, he didn’t think he’d ever heard Edge sound that demanding before (it was kind of sexy); and two, he knew how much it would physically pain his boyfriend to let a visitor into his home when it was anything less than utterly spotless.  Besides, it was his own damn fault.  He’d delayed their chores by hours just because he wanted to see how long he could distract Edge.  He couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of the results.

The party was great.  Stretch liked seeing the other skeletons, especially when Edge could see for himself that Red was doing okay without him.  Seeing Blue was always a plus.  Dinner was nice.  The best thing was probably seeing the pride on Edge’s face when he showed their guests around the place. 

As much as he liked it, Stretch couldn’t wait for the party to be over.  He was what Edge liked to call insatiable.  Having their own apartment did things to him.  They could have sex wherever they wanted without the fear of someone else complaining about hygiene or walking in on them.  They could be as loud as they wanted without anyone else griping at them.  Granted, they still had neighbors, but neither Edge nor Stretch cared about them.  Some of them could be just as loud anyway, so sometimes it felt like a hearty competition.

Stretch was pretty sure Edge was toying with him as the party started to dwindle.  He kept casting glances his way and saying things like, “THE COUNTER TOPS SEEM PRETTY STURDY, BUT WE HAVEN’T HAD A CHANCE TO TEST THEM YET,” or, “THE CARPET IS ACTUALLY PRETTY SOFT!”  They probably didn’t sound like much to the other skeletons (Red saw right through that), but to Stretch it was just a reminder of the places they had or had not yet fucked.

As soon as their last guest left, Stretch all but pinned Edge against the kitchen counter.

Edge actually laughed.  “IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT YOU’RE GETTING ME IN BED BEFORE WE’VE CLEANED UP, YOU’RE DEAD WRONG.”

Stretch smirked.  “who said anything about bed? the counter’s fine with me.”  He pressed his body against Edge and kissed him.

Edge moaned and kissed him back.  He didn’t want to give in.  He refused to give in.  He’d make Stretch pay for this morning.

With great effort, he shoved Stretch away.  “GATHER THE DISHES FROM THE DINING ROOM AND BRING THEM TO ME.”

“what, no ‘please’?”  Stretch crossed his arms and smiled, knowing he was goading on a potentially dangerous skeleton.  Edge would never hurt him.

Edge huffed.  “I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE YOU GO WITHOUT SEX FOR A WEEK. MUST I BE POLITE?”

Stretch laughed out loud at that.  “i’d have you begging for it after only a few hours, dickwad.”  Instead of arguing further, however, he went to get the dishes.

Edge smelled a challenge.  “IS THAT SO?”

“yep.”  He handed the dishes over and watched as Edge submerged them into the steaming water.

“YOU’RE ON.”

Aw, shit.  “that’s not what i—”

“ONE WEEK.”

Under normal circumstances, he’d trust his ability to seduce Edge. But if Edge had taken it as a challenge, there was no way he’d budge.  “but i got the dishes like you asked.” That was not a whine. Nope.

“AND IF YOU CONTINUE TO DO WHAT I ASK YOU TO DO—ACTUALLY PULL YOUR WEIGHT AROUND HERE—MAYBE I’LL CONSIDER LESSENING YOUR SENTENCE TO FIVE DAYS.”

Stretch narrowed his eye sockets. He couldn’t believe this.  It was—again—his own damn fault, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t sulk.  “what else can i do for you, oh master?”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT; I’M NOT YOUR MASTER.”

“what, i thought you’d be into that.”

“I’M NOT.  HOWEVER, YOU CAN GO PICK UP THE LIVING ROOM.”

Stretch lingered for a moment, watching Edge as he washed the dishes.  He finally sighed and went to do as he was told.  He wouldn’t survive a week.  They’d only been in their new place for a week and already had fucked more times than he could count.  He needed more.  He needed Edge like he needed magic.  He’d just have to figure out a way to either seduce his boyfriend or convince him to drop the challenge.

By the end of the day, Edge was pretty sure that Stretch had listened to him more in the last few hours than he had during their entire relationship.  If he was honest with himself, it was kind of a turn-on.  He could tell Stretch was trying to please him in hopes of getting some pleasure himself.

Truthfully, a week without sex would be as excruciating for Edge as it would be for his boyfriend.  He already knew he could do it—he’d done it before.  And being in their new place should be a fun experience, not a frustrating one.

As they got ready for bed that night, Edge decided he wasn’t going to keep it up.  He had already proven his point.  So when they climbed into bed, Stretch was surprised to see that Edge was nude.

“uh…” He didn’t dare touch Edge, knowing that if he was serious about this week thing he’d only get his hands slapped.  This was taking it a little far, though.  “edge, this is…can we talk about this?”

Edge smirked and pulled Stretch up to him.  “I’M NOT TRYING TO TEASE YOU, FUCKFACE.  WELL, I AM, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY.  I WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME.”

Oh thank the stars.  Stretch’s hands immediately went to Edge’s ribs and spine.  “thank you.”  He leaned in and started kissing at Edge’s cervical vertebrae.

“THANK _YOU_ FOR YOUR HELP THIS EVENING.  WITH THE BOTH OF US CLEANING, IT TOOK HALF THE TIME IT WOULD HAVE FOR ME ON MY OWN.  YOU SHOULD DO IT MORE OFTEN.”  He let his hands wander on Stretch’s body, finding all the places he knew drove the other skeleton wild.

He loved every sound Stretch made, especially the long, drawn-out moans when Edge started to play with his magic.

The evening left them both thoroughly satisfied.  Edge held Stretch as he slept by his side and lightly kissed his skull.

“I LOVE YOU,” he said softly.  “EVEN IF YOU ARE A LAZY SACK OF SHIT SOMETIMES.  YOU SOMEHOW MAKE UP FOR IT EVERY TIME.”

Stretch shifted slightly and began snoring softly.  The corners of Edge’s mouth curled up and he sucked in a deep, content breath.  He closed his eyes and hugged Stretch just a little tighter before letting himself drift to sleep.


	23. Going Away (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 23

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Imagine Person A has to move away for an indefinite length of time, leaving Person B.  Person A tries desperately to give Person B a worthy goodbye, but Person B doesn’t bother picking up the phone/answering the door/whatever  
 **Pair:** Kustard  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Tags/Warnings:** sads, a breakup of some kind, Red’s a bit of a jerk, I kinda wanna write Red’s pov for this now, but I probs won’t.  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

This was getting ridiculous.  Sans sighed to himself and put his phone down.  Red couldn’t be serious about this, could he?

He knew Red was mad at him.  Red had told him that if he took this job they’d be over.  He had tried to talk Red out of that decision, but he already knew that once the Underfell skeleton put his mind to something there was no convincing him otherwise.

And it wasn’t like he could say no to this.  Well, he could if he really wanted to throw away the chance of a lifetime.  But, he didn’t, so he’d agreed to take the job he’d been offered.

Yes, he was sad to leave his family.  Yes, he was nervous about moving halfway across the world to a place he’d never been.  No, he was not going to let anyone stand in his way.  Even if that someone was his boyfriend of two years.

The company had hired him to teach a class on quantum physics at a school where only the brightest minds went to learn the most in-depth and up-to-date material.  He could say goodbye to his students slacking off and not caring about a word he had to say.  He could teach things that actually meant something to him.  He could potentially bridge the gap between human and monster scientists. 

Not to mention the pay.  The company was paying for his travel and his accommodations for the first three months until he could save up enough to get his own place.  Even then, he knew he’d settle for something modest and just save up his money.  His paycheck was going to triple in size, which meant he would have a nice chunk of change and could help out his family whenever they needed.  He could help Toriel build her school.  He could help Mettaton start his TV show.  He could help Papyrus get into that fancy cooking school he’d talked so much about.  

Sans sighed again and picked up his phone.  He’d try one more time.  His flight was going to be boarding in about fifteen minutes.  He’d gone to Red’s house only to be yelled at by a frustrated Edge.  He’d sent multiple texts, all had been read and ignored.  This would be the fifth call.  He wasn’t going to keep doing this forever.  He needed to move on if Red was really done with him.

The thought hurt.  Even if it was Red’s fault for assuming Sans didn’t love him enough to stay.  He’d tried to tell Red that he’d pay for him to come with him.  That didn’t work.  Red would never leave his brother, and he’d assumed that Sans wouldn’t want Edge to with them. 

The line rang, and Sans closed his eyes.  He hoped and prayed Red would answer this time.  Just let him say goodbye for real this time?  The last time he’d spoken to Red, there had been insults and yelling and both parties had been frustrated and angry.  He wanted a chance to mend that.

When the call went to voicemail, he decided he wouldn’t get that chance.  With a sigh, he told himself it was probably for the best.  It didn’t make it hurt any less.


	24. Coffee Shop (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 24

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) At a coffee shop  
**Pair:** Kustard  
**Rating:** G  
**Tags/Warnings:** sads, angst, breakup, why am I doing this? it could have gone one of two ways, two roads diverged in a word document, and I chose the one I chose, so deal with it, I’m such a poet,  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

Sans sat at the small table in the familiar coffee shop, shifting uncomfortably and staring at the door as he waited for his alternate self to show up.  He’d asked Red to meet him here for a few reasons, none of them particularly pleasant.  Even the coffee, which was normally the best around, seemed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth today.

He sat up straight as the bell above the door chimed with a new patron’s entrance.  Red spotted him immediately and smiled, waving as he stepped in line to get his own drink. 

Sans fidgeted impatiently, wishing the line was shorter or that Red had come right to him.  He knew that once he said what he had to say, Red wouldn’t be able to finish his coffee anyway.  He thought about asking Red to go outside to talk, but that would defeat his purpose of coming here.  Outside, Red could throw a fit or raise his voice.  Inside, however, Red would keep to social norms in order to keep from drawing too much attention to himself.

So, Sans waited for Red to get his order and come sit next to him.

“hey, is everythin’ okay?” Red asked as he sat down.  “ya look upset.”

Sans did his best to smile.  “i’m not sure how to answer that yet.”  He took a deep breath and turned his head to face Red.  “we need to talk.”

Red’s smile had already faded at the thought that there was something bothering his boyfriend.  It disappeared completely at the tone in his voice now and the words he’d spoken.  Red nodded and scooted a little closer.

“yeah, okay.  what's up?”

It was times like this that made what he needed to say so damn hard.  Despite his many flaws, Red was attentive and knew when to be serious about something.  It just…wasn’t enough to smooth over those flaws.

And, if Sans was being honest with himself, they weren’t exactly flaws.  They were just too much of a reminder of himself.  It shouldn’t have been surprising—Red really was a version of himself from another reality.  Why he thought they’d be perfect for each other to begin with was a mystery to him.

Sans took another deep breath and stared at the cup in front of him.  “red, i…i really don’t know how to say this without hurting you or pissing you off, so here goes: i don’t think this is working anymore.  i think, maybe, we should not…do this…” he gestured between himself and Red “…anymore.”

He chanced a peek up at Red.  The rougher skeleton was staring at his own cup, his brow bones furrowed as his fingertips gently traced a random pattern along the sides of the cup.  He nodded slowly.

“and ya asked me here so you could tell me without me pitchin' a fit about it?”

Sans swallowed.  The tone in Red’s voice was nothing but accusatory, but he was right.

“i’m sorry.”  He wasn’t, really.  He knew from firsthand experience how convincing Red could be when he wanted something, and he just couldn’t risk getting sucked back into something that wasn’t working anymore.

Red huffed.  “no yer not. not about that anyway.”  He looked up at Sans and leaned forward.  He’d known for a while now that Sans wasn’t happy with their relationship.  He had tried talking to the guy, tried doing things differently, and even tried spending more time with him.  Nothing seemed to help.  He guessed he probably should have seen this coming.  Knowing that didn’t help lessen the blow any.  He couldn’t help himself when he heard h is next words coming out of his mouth.

“anythin’ i can do ta change yer mind?”

Sans shook his head.  “i really don’t want you to change for me, red.  i know you think you’d be willing to do anything, but don’t forget that i know you.  you’d just end up supremely unhappy.  when both of us are happy, things are great.  but when one of us starts going down we drag the other with us, and i don’t think that’s something we can help.  when i see you going down into one of your moods, it just reminds me of all the reasons i have to go there, too.  you can’t tell me it’s all that different for you.”

Red nodded again.  It seemed like Sans had thought a lot about this.  Knowing that seemed to cut his wounds deeper; he really wished Sans had come to him sooner about this.  They could have talked, maybe worked out a system to help _keep_ each other from going down those rabbit holes of existential crises instead of _following_ each other.

Sans reached out tentatively to put a hand over Red’s arm.  “i really am sorry about this.  i wish it was easy to say we could work things out, but we both know it wouldn’t be.  but maybe we—”

“if you say we can still be friends, i’m gonna punch you in the face right here.”

Sans shut up.  He nodded and pulled his hand back.  “then i guess i’ll see you around?”

Red stood up, leaving his coffee where it sat on the table.  “hope not.”  Stars, why did this have to hurt so much?  Without another word, he turned and left the shop.

Sans sucked in a deep breath and stood up as well.  There was no point in sticking around and thinking about all the ways that could have gone differently—for better or for worse.  He picked up Red’s still-full cup and tossed both it and his own cup in the trash on his way out.


	25. Sleeping (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 25

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Who would fall asleep on the other’s shoulder? And would the other bring them to bed or fall asleep with them without waking them up?  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Tags/Warnings:** none?  
NSFW/ **SFW  
Notes:** A little slice of life for my spicyhoney babes from previous prompts, ‘moving in’ and ‘chores’.  Aw, aren’t they cute?

* * *

Edge smiled down at Stretch who cuddled into his side and rested his head on Edge’s shoulder.  His arm tightened around Stretch, and he began gently rubbing his fingers along his bare humerus.  He rather liked it when Stretch wore the black tank top without the orange hoodie over it.

He turned when he heard a snicker and glared at Red.  Red just winked and turned back to the movie they were starting.  Blue came in with a tray of snacks and sat next to Red before cooing overdramatically at his brother cuddling up against Edge.

“shut it, blue,” Stretch groaned, not moving an inch.  He’d had a long, hard day, and he was thoroughly enjoying having Edge next to him.

Blue and Red both snickered together as they started the movie.

It was a small get-together.  Every week, the skeleton families tried to converge under one roof to at least stay in touch with each other.  Everyone had gotten together three nights ago at Blue’s place for a nice family dinner.  Tonight was just about being with their brothers, and Edge would take any opportunity to see for himself that Red continued to thrive on his own.

Not that Red was actually on his own.  He’d practically moved in with Sans and Papyrus, only keeping his place in case he Sans decided he was sick of the Fell ‘verse skeleton.  Edge had told Red numerous times that wasn’t going to happen, but Red had always erred on the side of caution.

Halfway through the movie, Stretch was out.  Edge couldn’t help but smile at the tiny snoring sounds coming from his boyfriend.  He knew Stretch had had a stressful few days at work and had tried to be a bit more lenient with him than usual. 

He was still gone when the movie got over.  Red and Blue didn’t allow Edge to wake him up.

“HE’S BEEN SO TIRED LATELY,” Blue commented as softly as he could.  Stretch could sleep through an explosion, so it really didn’t matter.  “HE’S TOLD ME THAT HE HASN’T BEEN SLEEPING WELL.”

Edge frowned; Stretch hadn’t mentioned that to him.  Shouldn’t he already know these things, being the skeleton to sleep next to him every night?

Red leaned over and gently hugged his brother.  “stop worryin’ ‘bout me, bro. i’m doin’ great.”

Edge smirked.  “I WILL NEVER STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOU, RED.”

He lived for that little blush that crept along his brother’s cheekbones.  It was too cute.

After both brothers left, he sighed and looked down again at Stretch’s sleeping face.  He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head thought about carrying him to the bed.  He decided against it; he didn’t want to wake him.  Instead, he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and delicately spread it across both him and Stretch.  After another kiss to Stretch’s skull, he settled himself down for a nap until his boyfriend woke up.

Several hours later, Stretch squirmed and opened his eyes.  He had been so tired before, but now he felt like he’d gotten a whole week’s worth of rest.  He smiled up at Edge, who leaned down and kissed him.  Unlike Stretch, Edge was a very light sleeper.

“DID YOU SLEEP WELL?” Edge asked.

Stretch nodded.  “sure did.”


	26. "B" Movie (PG)

Writing Challenge – Day 26

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) At the movies during a bad movie  
**Pair:** HoneyMapleKustard??? (UT  & UF Sans, US & SF Paps) with random humans  
**Rating:** PG  
**Tags/Warnings:** all the skellies are jerks, it’s still funny, tbh I’d probs join them  
NSFW/ **SFW  
****Notes:** I can totally see these dudes pulling an [MST3K](https://www.mst3k.com/) at the theater during a terrible movie.  They’d seek out those awful horror flicks just to do this.

* * *

 

It was like the set-up to their own bad joke.  Sans, Red, Stretch, and Slim all walk into a movie theater.  The bad joke part was after they’d sat down with their drinks and popcorn and the film started.

Not a single skeleton cared that they were about to make some humans’ moviegoing experience a living hell.  If they were lucky, they’d get a few humans joining them.  It had happened once or twice.  More often than not, however, they’d get candy or popcorn thrown at the backs of their skulls followed by hushed demands to be quiet.  They never did.

The theater wasn’t that crowded this time.  There was a group of teenage boys sitting near the back and already joking with each other about how bad the movie was going to be.  A few other patrons littered the seats, but overall it was pretty bare.

The skeletons took their seats in the second row.  Had they come to enjoy a cinematic masterpiece, they would have seated themselves in the back to get the full experience.  This time, however, they were only there to get a good laugh.

The lights dimmed, and the previews began. 

They’d chosen this movie specifically for its terrible reviews.  The production company was known for making shit.  How they were actually still in business was a mystery, but the skeletons had come to an agreement that they would never miss one of their releases.

The previews that played seemed to reflect the caliber of the film they were about to watch.  Jokes were already flying between the skeletons after the second preview.  Sans nudged Red and gestured behind them.  The teenagers had moved closer.  At first a little wary (teenagers were either the best or the absolute worst; there was no middle ground), the skeletons tried to ignore them.

By the time the movie officially started, the teenagers were right behind the skeletons.  However, they were determined to have a good time, and they could defend themselves if need be.

They didn’t need to worry.  Halfway through the opening scenes, one of the teenagers—a dark-skinned girl that looked around fifteen—leaned forward, poking her head between Stretch and Slim, and giggled a joke of her own about the helpless woman on the screen running up the stairs to get away from the killer.

“Serial killers are terrified of the second story; surely he won’t follow her up there!”

Stretch nearly spat out his drink laughing and Slim chuckled.  He held up a bony hand for a high five.  She slapped it and leaned back, a proud smile on her face.  Her friends stared at her as though she were their queen.

For the rest of the movie, the skeletons made sure to say their jokes and jibes loud enough for the kids behind them to share in the good fun.  They got a few groans and grumbled comments from the other moviegoers, but overall nobody was offended.  The teens were quick to share their own mockery of the movie with the skeletons.

When the movie was over, the skeletons hung around the theater a little while talking to the teenagers about the movie.  They’d all had a great time.


	27. A Day at the Park (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 27

[ **Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) At a local park  
**Pair:** Halis (OC from my fic _[Bestiality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854957/chapters/31869003)_ )  
**Rating:** M  
**Tags/Warnings:** mentions of violence, mentions of gore (nothing specific or detailed), Halis makes a trip to the surface world, we’re going to pretend Boss is okay with this, he’d flip his shit in canon, but this ain’t that  
NSFW/ **SFW  
****Notes:** This is NOT canon to my fic for so many reasons.  Mainly because just popping into the surface world like this is a big no-no unless you’re trying to get yourself killed.  Humans would totally notice a skeleton just hangin’ out at a park.  I just wanted to write some Halis today.

* * *

 

Halis opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light of the afternoon sun.  The scenery around was not what she was expecting.  In all honesty, she wasn’t exactly sure what she had been expecting, but this was…a lot less violent.

After a few years of working with her Uncle Papyrus, she’d gotten intimately familiar with how the human body worked.  She knew how to take one apart without killing her subject, which just so happened to also aid in her interrogations.  She’d satisfied her curiosity about many different bodily systems and functions, making hypotheses and testing theories on several humans until she came to definitive answers.  After each new theory was tested and proved or disproved, she’d giggle happily and tell her uncle all about her progress.  Even if he wasn’t exactly interested, he still listened and attempted to share in her enthusiasm.

It wasn’t long before she started to get more interested in how humans interacted with each other.  Her research had led her to believe that humans were violent brutes that preyed on each other’s weaknesses and invented new and creative ways of hurting each other.  The humans she worked with (she refused to say that she killed them—that was usually left to someone else after she’d had her fun) only corroborated that assumption.  They were all murderers and rapists and child molesters. 

But she couldn’t get rid of this nagging feeling that humans were more than brutality.  Her own mother hadn’t been like that.  Her uncle had told her enough about her mother know that Frisk had been a caring and positive human.  There had to be more like her, didn’t there?

She wanted a chance to study humans in their natural environment, and after two years of begging, her uncle had finally relented and allowed her a day to do just that.  There were rules, of course.  She couldn’t talk to anyone, she couldn’t interfere if someone was getting hurt, and she was to leave immediately if anyone tried to harass or hurt her.

As ridiculous as she thought the rules were, she didn’t see much sense in arguing with her uncle when he was giving her what she wanted.

The scenery itself was unexpected.  She had pictured parks to be something less vibrant.  Instead, the area was surrounded by trees and covered in bright green grass.  She’d seen it in pictures, but she was a little surprised by how soft it was.  She plucked a handful of blades to take home with her and gingerly settled them in a pocket.

Twenty yards ahead of her was a small sand pit with a swing set and a slide.  Human females were there with their offspring, some watching tentatively while others seemed to ignore everything around them in favor of reading.  Some children were running around shrieking while others were settled quietly in the sand.  There were only a few human males there, and those attentive females seemed interested in engaging them. 

Halis sat down on the grass with her clipboard and pen in hand to watch.  She desperately wanted to approach them and find out their names, their occupations, what they had for breakfast (she could track their digestion that way), what they thought of their neighbors, etcetera.  Her uncle’s rules kept her in her spot, and she made herself happy with just observation for now.

Hours later, after the sun had started to set, the skeleton scientist gathered her things and stepped onto the spot she’d designated for the portal.  She didn’t quite trust her ability to teleport between worlds yet, so she had to rely on a more traditional method of getting back home. 

As soon as she stepped out of the portal, she grinned widely and sprinted up to her uncle’s office.

Boss looked up when she entered.  He wouldn’t show it, but he was relieved that she’d made it home safely.  He had been worried about her.

“Hi, Uncle Papyrus; I’m home.  Guess what?!” she all but shrieked.  “Look what I got.”  She pulled the grass out of her pocket, along with a flower and some leaves she’d collected as well.  “How cool are these?  The grass is a lot softer when it’s on the ground, but right now it kinda feels prickly.”

Boss smirked.  “I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO OBSERVE HUMANS.”

She just smiled back.  “Well, yeah, but you can’t blame a girl for getting excited about new plants.  They were cool.  I got a lot of information, though.  Apparently, humans are a lot less violent than they seem.  I knew there was something fishy about that.”  She sat down in the chair by his desk and proceeded to tell him about what she’d seen and some of the hypotheses she’d made.  She’d need to go back and do some more observation and possibly some testing to confirm her theories.  She could already feel the tension in her uncle’s magic at the idea of her going back, but he had to know this wouldn’t just be a one time deal.  Now that she knew she could get time on the surface world with just a little patience and perseverance, she was prepared to fight for what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I wasn't sure I'd get this one done today! It's been a crazy day, but I still have an hour left before it's officially tomorrow, so we're good :)


	28. Kiss the Guy (PG)

Writing Challenge – Day 28

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Imagine OTP sleeping together. Not sexual, just sleeping.  Person A wakes up first and contemplates waking Person B up with a kiss.  Person A leans in only to hesitate centimeters away from embarrassment.  Person B opens their eyes and says, “Well, if you won’t do it, I will.  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Tags/Warnings:** cuteness and fluff and fluffy cuteness.  
NSFW/ **SFW  
** **Notes:** I don’t even know what this is.  It almost strayed into shitpost territory, but I think I managed to save it. Maybe.  It was fun, anyway. 

Also, I realized that I wrote and posted Day 28’s prompt last night instead of this one.  I don’t even know what to say.  I was tired; it was late.  So, have yesterday’s prompt today to make up for that. 

* * *

Stretch stared down at Edge’s sleeping face, awe written on his own.  He had dreamed about this moment for months, and it was actually happening.  This was reality, not a dream or some fanfiction concocted by Undyne in her caffeine-induced word-vomit stories.

He actually liked those stories.  He’d never tell anyone.

He blinked and looked back down at Edge.  He and his brother—along with the Tale skeletons—had come over for a movie night the night before.  It had gotten late, skeletons were tired, and Blue had suggested a sleepover with the kind of enthusiasm he usually reserved for genuine compliments.  There had been some minor grumblings about who would sleep where, but between Blue and Papyrus, the excitement was too much for anyone to dare suggest it wasn’t a good night.

It was decided that the Sanses would take Blue’s room and the Papyri would take Stretch’s room.  He almost suggested that they group together by personality rather than name, but that would have meant he’d give up the opportunity to wake up in a room with Edge.  That wasn’t happening.

No, he did _not_ have a little crush on Edge.  That was ridiculous.  Why would you even suggest that?

Rather, he had a hugely massive crush on Edge.  Hell, he was full-on in love with guy.  It had happened gradually over the course of several months as he watched Edge change from a supreme hard-ass with a stick up his ass to a skeleton who genuinely cared about his family.  With a stick up his ass.  Yeah, that hadn’t gone away.  Stretch doubted it ever would, but it was only part of his charm.  Besides, it was hilarious to tease the Fell skeleton and watch him fluster in a way that neither Blue nor Papyrus could.  Edge didn’t try to hold onto an air of innocence, either, and so Stretch didn’t even bother holding back some of his less-than-proper jokes around him. 

The night had actually been kind of nice, sandwiched between Edge and Papyrus on his bed.  Edge insisted on sleeping closest to the door—some anxieties would never completely go away—and Papyrus had said he slept better up against the wall.  Stretch had seen something in Papyrus’ face when he said that; he wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but somehow, he felt like the softer skeleton knew about Stretch’s feelings and was trying to help him out.  He made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

But for now, he was content to watch Edge sleep.  He was the lightest sleeper out of all the skeletons, so Stretch had to be quiet.  He propped himself up on his elbow and sighed happily as he kept his eyes on Edge’s face.  There was something about him that made Stretch feel comfortable.  He wasn’t sure what it was; really, it probably wasn’t even a single thing.  It was Edge in general.  The entirety of Edge made Stretch want to make him happy.

Sure, he lived to make his brother happy, but aside from Blue, Stretch didn’t really care about anyone else.  That wasn’t to say he’d want any harm to fall on any of them or for any of them to be unhappy, but he was apathetic enough that he wouldn’t do anything to aid in their happiness.  They could figure it out themselves.  But Edge…no, Stretch would do pretty much anything to make Edge happy.

He sighed again, and a brief thought flashed through his mind.  What if he kissed Edge?  The other was asleep, so it was likely that he wouldn’t know.  Then again, it would probably wake him up.

He felt himself leaning forward, his eyes on Edge’s teeth.  It would be one way to let Edge know how he felt.  It would also be a quick way to get dusted if Edge didn’t feel the same way.  Stretch pulled back a little.

No, Edge wasn’t like that.  He would probably yell and maybe say some hurtful things, but he wasn’t the kind of guy to go around killing somewhat-innocent monsters over trivial things like kisses. 

Besides, maybe there was a chance that Edge felt something similar for Stretch.  Yeah, it was a long shot, but Stretch had literally no way of knowing.  Edge kept his emotions sealed away, but he did have ways of showing affection.  With Red, it was keeping him safe and ensuring that he had a safe outlet for his frustrations.  When Edge and Red would spar, Edge could take a beating and still manage to keep from injuring the other.  With everyone else, it was feeding them.  He’d make a skeleton’s favorite food when they were sick or in need of comfort and sit with them while they ate it.  Sometimes it could be a bit unnerving, but for the most part it was cute.

He leaned in again, telling himself that this was a chance he’d never get again.  He needed to take it.  But…really, what if Edge didn’t want him to kiss him?

He pulled back again.

He startled when Edge sighed.  It wasn’t a wake-up sigh, either.  It was an ‘I’m done with your shit’ sigh.

“WELL, IF YOU WON’T DO IT, I WILL,” he said.

Stretch had only a half a second to be confused before Edge reached up and wrapped his arms around Stretch’s neck and pulled him in.  He pressed their teeth together in a kiss that sent shockwaves through Stretch’s body.  He relaxed into the kiss and managed to wind his arms around Edge.

Edge was the first to pull back.  “NEXT TIME DON’T KEEP ME WAITING.”

Stretch grinned.  “yessir.” He didn’t bother asking.  He just leaned in and kissed Edge again.

Beside them, Papyrus was internally squealing with joy.  His plan had worked.


	29. Get Away (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 29

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Person A has been kicked out of their house by their parents/abusive partner for whatever reason.  They call all of their friends, but nobody picks up. It’s the middle of the night; they’re probably all sleeping.  With no choice, Person A finally calls Person B, someone they don’t know that well but met earlier that month and has seen (in a group of friends) a few times.  Person B welcomes them into their home with open arms  
 **Pair:**  Platonic FellBros and Reader  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Tags/Warnings:** ABUSE (not graphic, but it’s there, folks), language, female reader, past abuse.  
NSFW/ **SFW  
** **Notes:** Well. Welly well, well.  I can’t even pretend to act surprised that I wrote so much.  Y’all, this is a heavy topic.  Remember that every single one of you is worthy of all the love in the world, and nothing anyone could ever do is enough to make them deserve to be treated poorly.  I love you all.  This is me hugging you all because you’re awesome and deserve a good hug.  If there’s anything I’m good at, it’s hugs.

So…I didn’t get this done in time for yesterday. It’s still not done, technically.  I’m gonna post the first half of this as the prompt and then probably post the full thing as a oneshot when it’s all done.  It needs some major tweaking since I was trying to hurry, but now I can focus more on the emotional bits.  I’ll also get today’s actual prompt out sometime later today.

* * *

 

“Why do I even keep you here? You’re fucking useless to me!”

Your automatic response was to cower.  Your lower lip trembled as you ducked your head and waited for the physical blows to accompany the verbal.  You heard yourself apologizing and promising to never make that mistake again.  You knew he expected his dinner to be ready for him when he got home.  You had eaten yours hours ago and put a plate in the oven for him to keep warm. You hadn’t imagined he’d be home after midnight, and you had forgotten about the plate.  Had you remembered, you would have wrapped it tinfoil and put it in the fridge to reheat it when he did get home.  But as it was, the plate was cold, and his dinner was spoiled.

“You always say that, you useless bitch.  You know what? I’m done with you. Maybe if you spend a night on the fucking porch you’ll learn to appreciate all that I do for you.”

Your boyfriend came up to you quickly and grabbed the top of your left arm.  You hissed; it was still bruised from when he’d grabbed you yesterday.  He didn’t seem to care at all as he dragged you across the living room and flung open the front door.  He tossed you out onto the porch as if you were a dirty, stray dog and slammed the door in your face.

Okay. He’s done this before.  Give him a few minutes—half hour at the most—and he’ll calm down enough to let you back in.  You dig out your phone and glance at the time.  One in the morning.  Good thing you’d thought to put your slippers on, but you wished he would have given you a chance to grab a jacket.  It was autumn, and the nights were only getting colder.  With the way the wind seemed to rip through the trees, a storm was on its way.

You sighed and turned to lean against the building and huddled into yourself.  Your thoughts turned to what you could do to make it up to him when he let you back in.

You tried the door after fifteen minutes.  It was locked.  You knocked, but there was no answer. 

You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself.  The chill of the night was starting to seep into your bones.  You walked out to the sidewalk and turned to see that he had turned off all of the lights in the house.  He had probably even gone to bed.

You shivered again and took a deep breath.  You wouldn’t cry.  You’d only brought this on yourself.  You just wish he hadn’t been serious about making you sleep outside.

A distant roar of thunder made you look up at the sky.  It was too dark to see anything, the moon covered by thick storm clouds.  Well, wasn’t that fantastic?  You made your way back onto the covered porch and tried to get comfortable.

An hour later, you realized that you couldn’t do this.  You weren’t a dog.  You sat up and pulled out your phone again to call your best friend, Shelby.  She'd know what to do.

Except she didn’t answer.  It was after two in the morning; of course she didn’t answer!  You tried another friend with the same result. 

Your whole body was shivering, and you were nearly crying when the rain started to fall.  Although you knew it was probably a bit dramatic, you felt like you’d freeze if you stayed out all night.  You looked through your contacts for anyone else that might know what to do or be able to help in some way.  You couldn’t call your parents.  They’d all but disowned you when you moved out and stopped paying for their conveniences.  You had thought, at the time, that you were saving yourself.  Seemed you’d only traded one terrible situation for another.

Your eyes landed on a fairly recent addition to your contacts.  Red. You’d met him a month or so back and had seen him only a handful of times, but he’d been nice enough.  Something about the way he talked to you was soothing.  He was a skeleton, which honestly didn’t bother you in the slightest.  You’d been a full supporter of monsters since the barrier broke.  Unfortunately for you, your boyfriend was adamantly against monsters, which meant you rarely ever got to meet any or spend any significant amount of time with them.

But this skeleton had managed to worm his way into your best friend’s group, your boyfriend didn’t know anything about him, and so you got to hang out with him when your group got together. 

Perhaps a little desperate, you hit the call button next to his name. 

And then you panicked.  Although you tried to end the call, your phone’s screen wouldn’t cooperate with you.  You tried to calm down; it would just go to voicemail like the rest of your calls that night had.

Except it didn’t.  He answered after the fourth ring.

“’sup?” He didn't even sound tired, just bored.

You sucked in a deep breath and brought the phone to your ear.  You had no choice now unless you wanted to be rude and hang up.  Which you didn’t.

“Hi, Red.”

There was a small pause as he waited for you to say anything else.

“this y/n?”

You cleared your throat and nodded even though he couldn’t see you.  “Yeah, um…it’s me.”

“what’s wrong?”  He sounded genuinely concerned.  Maybe he could hear in your voice that you’d been crying.

“Um…” How were you going to explain any of this to him? Much less ask him for help? You’d done nothing to deserve his help.  He’d probably only end up yelling at you for calling him in the middle of the night and demanding that you never speak to him again.  Your stomach roiled at the thought.

“are you okay?”

You sniffled and nodded again as a plan finally began to form.  “Yeah, um…I’m okay?  I just, uh…locked myself out of my house.  Stupid, I know.  Shelby didn’t answer—probably because it’s like two-thirty in the morning, and I don’t even know why I called you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t—”

“don’t lie to me, sugar. are you okay?”

Something in his voice broke what little restraint you’d managed to hold onto.  You sobbed once and began to tell him about what had happened, how you’d been kicked out of the house for the night and now it was raining and cold and you didn’t even have a jacket with you.

“where you at?”

“My house.”

He sighed.  “well, yeah, but where’s that?”

Oh. Duh.  You gave him your address.  He told you to sit tight and hung up.  You looked at the phone dejectedly and sighed again.  You weren’t exactly sure what he meant, but you were pretty certain you were completely out of options.  You’d just have to suck it up and spend the night freezing your ass off.

Before you could even try to get comfortable on the splintered wood underneath you, a black Mazda pulled up to the curb.  It was an older model, but obviously well taken care of.  A little wary, you sat up and watched.

The passenger door opened, and out stepped your skeleton friend.  Your eyes met the red lights in his sockets and you smiled.  He didn’t smile back.  Instead, he walked up to you and shrugged out of his black jacket.  He didn’t say anything as he pulled you to your feet and all but shoved the jacket onto your body.  You reached up and pulled the fluffy, fur-lined hood over your head.

“he in there?” he asked, gesturing with a nod toward the door.

You nodded and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his jacket.  It seemed to radiate heat.  It was incredible.  “Probably asleep.”

The skeleton in front of you growled, deep in his chest.  He looked torn about something for a moment before his hands wrapped gently around your forearms.

“come on.  let’s get you somewhere warm.”  He tugged only enough to suggest that you follow him rather than forcing you.  You didn’t object.

He opened the backseat door for you, and you climbed in.  You nearly jumped when you noticed another skeleton sitting in the driver’s seat.  Red got into the passenger seat and turned to face you.

“this is my brother, papyrus. he’s cool.  boss, this is y/n.”

Papyrus turned to look at you, a deep scowl on his bony features.  “I WOULD SAY IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU, BUT IT ISN’T. NOT UNDER THESE CIRCUMSTANCES.”  His voice was a pitch or three higher than Red’s and loud enough to make your eardrums ache.  He turned his attention to Red and nodded once before driving away.

The drive only lasted a few minutes before you were pulling up to a small house on a corner.  Papyrus parked in the garage, and for a moment after the door shut, all you could see was the tiny, glowing red pinpricks of Red’s and Papyrus’ eyes.  It was a little creepy, but at the same time it reminded you of cartoons. 

It wasn’t until Red led you into the living room that you realized what was actually going on.  You sat down on the couch obediently and looked up at him.

“You’re letting me stay here?”  He couldn’t be serious.  He barely knew you. 

Papyrus came back in the room with an armful of blankets and a pillow.  

“OF COURSE WE ARE,” he all but shouted.  “RED TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED. HE DIDN’T WANT TO FREAK YOU OUT BY TELEPORTING, WHICH IS WHY I DROVE HIM TO GET YOU.”

You noticed Red’s cheekbones glowing a little.  Was he blushing?  Cute.

Wait.

“Teleporting?”

Red coughed.  “uh, yeah.  i can teleport.”

He disappeared.  Gone.  You blinked and looked up at Papyrus.  Somewhere in the back of your mind, you registered the fact that he was much taller than his brother.  He gestured for you to get off the couch so he could lay a blanket down to act as a sheet, all the while seeming unconcerned by the fact that his brother had just winked out of existence.

“’s’easy.”

You screeched and jumped, turning around to see Red standing right there.  He laughed and reached out to catch you as you nearly lost your balance.

“sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Your heart managed to calm down a little.  “It’s okay.  That’s pretty cool, though.  Where did you go?”

He smirked.  “i thought you might need a few things in the mornin’, so i went and got ‘em.”  He held up a bag with your shampoo, deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste in it.  “you can make a list of whatever else you need and i can grab it tomorrow.”

You took the bag from him, amazed that it was actually the stuff from your bathroom.  You swallowed and looked back at Red.  “Was he asleep?”

He nodded.  “yeah. i didn’t do nothin’, though.”  You could tell just from the tone of his voice that he wanted to.

“THIS SHOULD DO FOR TONIGHT.”  Papyrus’ voice made you turn around to see that he was done making it up for you to sleep. 

He’d put way too much effort into it, you thought.  You didn’t need a full bed set to be comfortable.  Hell, just a single blanket and a pillow would have sufficed.  You would never tell him that, though.

“Thank you, Papyrus.”

He nodded once and turned on his heel.  “I’M GOING BACK TO BED.  LET RED KNOW IF YOU NEED ANYTHING.”  Before you could respond, he was gone.

You turned back to Red and smiled at him.  “I don’t even know what to say, Red.  I appreciate this more than words can say.”

He nodded.  “you ain’t gonna stay with him,” he said simply.  “he doesn’t love you or whatever.  i’ll help if you need it, but you ain’t goin’ back ta him.  this couch is open for however long you need it.”

“I…what…why?  Why are you helping me?”  You couldn’t understand it.  This guy barely knew you, but he was willing to help you?  He didn’t know what he was getting himself into.  “He’s not just going to let me go.”  You knew from experience. 

The last time you had thought you were fed up with him and tried to leave, he threatened to kill himself.  The time before that, he’d dragged you back and beat you to the point you had to stay a night in the hospital.  He’d told the ER staff that you’d been mugged, all the while playing the part of the concerned, loving boyfriend.  But, he always apologized for whatever he did that upset you.  He always said he loved you, and he always promised to be better.

You sat down on the couch, and Red sat next to you.

Red nodded.  “i know all about his type, sugar; it ain’t somethin’ specific to humans.  i’ve been there, in a relationship similar to yours.  it takes a lot to get away, but you ain’t alone.  remember that.”

You nodded and leaned into his shoulder before you realized what you were doing.  Instead of pushing you away, he wrapped an arm around you and held you gently.

“you’re gonna be okay.”

You didn’t know how, but you wanted to believe him.  Instead of questioning him, you nodded.  “Thank you.”


	30. Bioluminescence Pt. 2 (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 30

[ **Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) In a cave with bioluminescence  
**Pair:** Platonic Kustard  
**Rating:** M  
**Tags/Warnings:** language, brief sexual reference, anxieties, possible ptsd? not really tho.  
**NSFW** /SFW – To be safe; there’s nothing explicit, but there are some blatant sexual references.  
**Notes:** In case you haven’t already figured it out, this is directly related to the first prompt with bioluminescence.  Huge thank you to [Nanenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna) ([Saucy Wench](http://nanenna.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr), who suggested this fix to my problem: " _If you need to shoehorn something in for why they're interested: presumably skeletons and all of Waterfall glow because of magic, the thought of things glowing because of chemicals, living things at that!, could be novel enough to interest them.”_

So yeah. The skellies are learning some cool things and they’re excited to explore those things in person rather than just through books and the internet :)

* * *

The two skeletons sat motionless in their canoe at the mouth of the cave.  Somewhere in the back of Sans’ mind, he told himself to continue rowing.  They wanted this.  Despite his shaking bones, this was going to be an experience worth having.

He could feel the anxiety pouring off Red as well.  Was he worried about the same thing?  He sucked in a deep breath and decided he needed to comfort his research buddy.

“Uh, Red?”

Red turned to look at Sans.  He appeared calm and collected, but the agitated magic pouring off his soul told a different story.  “yeah?”

“This isn’t like the underground,” he said, more to himself than anything else. “We won’t…be stuck or anything.  We’ll be able to leave when we’re done seeing the fungus.”

Red nodded.  “yeah. i know.”

Still, Sans felt a little better when it seemed Red’s soul had calmed a little.

They both took deep breaths and looked at each other for a long moment.  Red reached out, his palm up.  Sans smirked and put his hand in Red’s.

“fifteen minutes,” Red said sharply.  “we can always come back, right?”

Sans nodded.  “Anytime we want.”

They both nodded, and Red squeezed Sans’ hand briefly before taking his back.  Together, they rowed into the cave.

It took them a few minutes to navigate the tunnels to where they wanted to be, but soon they were both staring in awe at the cave’s ceiling.

“holy mother of fuck,” Red whispered.  “pictures don’t do this any kind’a justice.”

Sans had to agree.  The walls and ceiling of the cave were spattered with blues and greens, softly glowing and casting an ethereal light on everything around them.  They enjoyed the sight for a few minutes before taking pictures and small samples to study later.

“heh, y’know sans,” Red started, huffing out another laugh, “kinda looks like you jizzed all over the place.”

Sans barked out a laugh.  He had already noticed that the blue glow was a close match to that of his magic.  “Kinda does, huh?”

“i mean, i knew you were a fungi and all, but this is a bit excessive.”  He made a lewd gesture with his hands and pretended to spray all over the cave.

“It’s pronounced fun-ji, idiot.”

“not when i wanna make a pun about it, it ain’t.” Red scraped another sample up and tucked it safely into the cooler they’d brought for this purpose.

Sans snickered. 

They stayed for another half hour before the fact that they were in a cave began to settle again.  Content with their samples and photos, they packed up their gear and began rowing back out of the cave.

Despite knowing they weren’t even in the same country as the underground, they both breathed sighs of relief when they exited the cave without a hitch.


	31. Snowstorm (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 31

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) In the dead of winter, during a bad snowstorm, Person B thought it would be a great idea to accept a dare and spend a short amount of time outside with the bare minimum of clothing.  Now freezing, Person A has taken it upon themselves to make sure Person B doesn’t freeze to death  
 **Pair:** ReaderXGrillby  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Tags/Warnings:** alcohol use, accepting really dumb dares, drunken decision making,  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

Normally, you weren’t an idiot.  Normally, you could say no to a person that wanted you to do something potentially dangerous to your physical wellbeing. 

Normally, you weren’t drunk off your ass at a party held by your best skeleton buds. 

It was someone’s birthday.  You’d forgotten who it was about five shots in; all you could really remember was that Sans considered them family.  You knew very little about Sans’ friends and family despite having known him and his brother for going on a year.  Your paths crossed often enough to consider him and Papyrus good friends, but not enough to invite yourself to their family gatherings.  Papyrus had given you a specific invitation to this party, however, so you came. 

“dude, you really don’t have to do this,” Sans said, putting a bony hand on your arm.

You grinned at him and shrugged him off.  “I know I don’t _have to_ , but it’s a dare!”  Normally, you could agree that most dares were stupid and meaningless.  At the moment, however, you couldn’t stand the way Undyne was glaring at you.  She had insisted you were too weak to carry out the dare.  She had said you’d chicken out.

Her dare was for you to go outside in your underwear.  She initially wanted you to go naked, but protests from her girlfriends made her concede that maybe a little modesty was okay.  Not a big deal, right?  Well, it just so happened to be the middle of winter with one of the worst snowstorms of the year raging right outside.

Instead of justifying why you were okay with this, you peeled off your socks, shimmied out of your pants, and stripped off your shirt.  The whole room was staring at you now.  Had you been sober, you would have died of embarrassment right there.  Instead, your drunken brain made you strike a pose before you walked to the front door.  Sans and Papyrus, along with a few other monsters you could barely remember meeting, tried to talk some sense into you.  At the same time, Undyne and a few of her followers were goading you on.  Really, you had no choice.

You opened the door and stepped outside.  The dare was five minutes, but you were pretty certain you could handle longer.  Immediately, you were hit with a rush of wind and snow so hard it nearly knocked you back into the house.  You pushed forward and wrapped your arms around yourself instinctively.  In an attempt to keep your feet from freezing to the concrete beneath you, you took a few steps in a circle.

You had no way of telling time, but you were pretty sure Sans at least was timing you.  You could have gone back in at any time, but you held out until the door opened and Sans all but yanked you back inside.  Your whole body was shivering so hard your teeth were clattering and you could barely move.  You heard Undyne mumble something about not believing you’d actually do it, and Sans replied something about you being a frustratingly stupid idiot when you were drunk.  Words were kind of hard to understand with how hard your body was shivering.  You felt like you could hear your bones rattling.

And then, suddenly, you were wrapped up in something so warm and cozy.  You sighed and pressed yourself closer to the incredible warmth.  You were pretty sure you moaned, too.  Loudly.  You were faintly aware of snickers around you, but you couldn’t really care.

You felt yourself being picked up off the ground.  You managed to force enough coherency to realize that you were being carried by a man made of fire.  Grillby.  He sat down somewhere—probably on the couch—and cradled you in his lap.  Sans was there with a blanket to wrap around you as well.  With all the warmth around you and your head wobbling due to the alcohol you’d consumed, it wasn’t long before you all but passed out.

When you came to, you were still on Grillby’s lap.  You had no way of knowing how long you’d slept on him, but your head was surprisingly clear.  One of the greatest perks to monster alcohol was that it didn’t leave you with a nasty hangover.  At this moment, however, your clear head was less of a blessing and more of a curse. 

You remembered exactly what you had done.  You had been the idiot of the century.  Every monster at the party had seen you in your underwear, including the hot bartender you were currently resting on.

You’d had a bit of a crush on Grillby since you met him the first time Sans had taken you to his bar.  He never did say much, but he didn’t need words to charm his way into your heart.  You took a few moments to appreciate his form under you before you told yourself you needed to get up.

You squirmed a little and poked your head out from the blanket surrounding you.  Grillby’s fiery face smiled down at you.

“……Welcome back,” he mumbled.

You smiled sheepishly.  “How long was I out?”

“……about an hour.”

Wow.  Okay.  It felt like a lot longer than that, but at the same time, an hour of sleeping on your crush was probably overdoing it.  “Thank you for warming me up.”

His flames turned a bit blue at his cheeks.  “……You’re welcome.”

You couldn’t help it; you snuggled into his warmth a little more.   “Don’t wanna get up.”

To your surprise, his arms tightened around you. “……Then don’t.”

Your mostly-nakedness was hidden from the rest of the party by the blanket, and in order to get up and dressed, you’d have to shift things around and probably show off more than you wanted to show ever again.  Instead of taking the responsible route, you let yourself relax against Grillby’s warmth. 

“Okay.”  You closed your eyes and let yourself be comforted by the fact that Grillby didn’t seem anxious to get rid of you.


	32. Stargazing (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 32

[**Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Stargazing  
 **Pair:** Kustard  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Tags/Warnings:** none?  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

They’d done this a million times.  It wasn’t anything new to set up the telescope and aim it toward a specific thing they wanted to see.  Even the excited look on Sans’ face as he talked about whatever star or planet or other celestial entity they were going to witness was nothing new. 

And yet, as Red watched Sans put his eye socket to the telescope, he couldn’t help but feel a wave of something unfamiliar.  He felt like he was seeing Sans for the first time as he backed away from the telescope and chattered enthusiastically about what he’d seen.  He gestured for Red to take a look.  Red smirked and took his turn.

It was beautiful.  Blues and greens swirled around the planet like a peaceful blanket.  Sans didn’t stop talking about the new things NASA had discovered with their latest probe.  Red pulled back and watched Sans as he talked, his hands flailing excitedly. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t just as excited.  He was; but somehow the new discoveries paled next to his own.  He didn’t tell Sans to shut up after he’d been talking nonstop for five minutes.  He didn’t push Sans out of the way after he’d been unintentionally hogging the telescope.  He didn’t even bicker about Sans eating the last sandwich.  Instead, he sat back and watched with newfound wonder at how incredible his alternate really was. 

It wasn’t until they were packing up to head home that Sans realized Red had been acting strangely.

“so…wanna tell me what’s up?” Sans asked after they’d settled the telescope into the trunk.

Red shrugged.  “not sure whatcha mean.”

Sans leaned against the car and folded his arms across his chest.  “you know exactly what i mean.  you’ve been way too nice to me tonight.”

“pssh, whatever. maybe sometimes i don’t feel like bein’ a jerk.”  His soul clenched a little tighter.  He wanted to tell Sans how he felt, but he was nervous.  Feelings like this were dangerous where he came from.  He couldn’t get over the instinctive fear that telling Sans how he felt would put him in danger.

“uh-huh. sure.”  He pushed away from the car to go fold up the blanket.

Red went to help.  As they put the last of their things in the car, he had all but convinced himself that he was in a safe universe—one where feelings like love were encouraged. He stopped Sans before they could get in the car.

“hey, uh…got a question for ya.”

Sans glanced briefly at Red’s hand on his arm, then at Red’s face.  “okay?”

“what would you say if someone asked you if you’d ever consider dating someone from another ‘verse?”

Sans huffed.  “seriously, dude?  you tryin’ to set me up with someone?  the ‘verse doesn’t matter; the person does.  who is it?”

Red swallowed and took a micro step forward.  “me.”

Sans froze for a moment, his eye lights locked on Red’s.  Red barely had a chance to get worried before Sans gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“i’ll take that as a yes,” Red snickered after he pulled back.

They spent a few minutes kissing before they finally pulled apart and headed home.


	33. Father's Day (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 33

[ **Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) Imagine Person A of your OTP just found out they’re pregnant.  Now imagine them coming up with a creative way to tell Person B.  Bonus if Person B misunderstands hilariously.  
**Pair:** SpicyHoney  
**Rating:** M  
**Tags/Warnings:** language, mpreg, skelepreg, I don’t think this counts as kinkshaming, but there’s a misunderstanding involving kinks, nothing kinky happens, like at all, Edge might be kind of an idiot, anxiety over a misunderstanding, internal fears  
NSFW/ **SFW** – mostly?  
**Notes:** I’m only rating this an M because of the kink in the misunderstanding.  I’m not sure if PG-13 would be more appropriate, but I guess I’d rather rate higher than lower than necessary.

* * *

 

Stretch stared down at his pelvis for a long moment, unable to believe what he was seeing.  At first, he’d thought he missed a spot showering that morning, but when he’d looked closer…well, that wasn’t spent magic.  He’d poked at it gently, curiously.  It was strangely spongy.  Inside the tiny, orange orb, he could see an even tinier soul glowing white. 

It was a womb.  He was pregnant.

He sucked in a deep breath and let the initial wave of panic ride over him.  He and Edge had never talked about having kids.  Edge was very particular in his life plan, and this would throw a kink those plans.  The money they’d managed to raise for that vacation Edge had talked about for two years now—all of it would have to be used to get ready for the baby.  They’d need to get a bigger place. They’d need to buy shit.

He gave himself five minutes. Five minutes to panic and feel overwhelmed and scared.  After those five minutes passed, he straightened his spine, wiped his face, and forced himself to think about this logically. 

Pushing his own emotions aside, he asked himself if Edge would really be upset.  No.  Edge was a master at adjusting to shit life threw at him.  He would understand that Stretch hadn’t done this on purpose, and together they would figure out what to do.

And maybe for the first few months, Stretch could work extra to make up for the money they’d be using out of the vacation fund.  Maybe they could still do that before the baby came.  It was a long shot, but Stretch wouldn’t give up hope.

After he’d managed to calm himself down and stay calmed for a while, he told himself it was time to think about how he was going to tell Edge.  A part of him wanted to just get it over with and face the consequences, but another part of him wanted to drop cute hints until Edge figured it out.  The one outcome Stretch wanted to avoid at all costs was the one where Edge didn’t think he was happy about this.  Because he really was.  He’d thought about kids before, but never really felt it was time to bring it up.

He thought of an idea and smiled to himself.  It would be perfect.  Part puzzle, part confession, part hopeful plea to be happy about this.  With that thought, he finished dressing and went to get started.

* * *

Edge eyed Stretch carefully.  Something was off.  He couldn’t put a phalanx on it, but something was different with his boyfriend.  He didn’t like it.  He had thought if something was wrong, Stretch would talk to him.  Instead of talking, Stretch was acting like nothing was amiss at all. 

Stretch noticed the way Edge was looking at him.  He wanted to say that everything was fine, but he knew once he opened that conversation it wouldn’t stop until Stretch confessed.  He hoped Edge would hold off on confronting him until after dinner, because then Stretch could put his plan in place.  He had tried to act normal, but in doing so had overcompensated and raised Edge’s hackles even more. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” Edge finally asked as they sat down for dinner.

Stretch figured it was a miracle he’d gotten this close.  Instead of making Edge wait any longer, he got up.

“i have something i need to show you. stay here.”  He left to get the bag from the closet.  It was a pink and green gift bag with no words or hints on the outside.  He set it down on the table in front of Edge’s plate.

Edge furrowed his brow bones.  “WHAT IS THIS?”  He eyed it like it was going to attack him.

Stretch smiled.  “it’s the answer you’re looking for.”  He leaned forward on the table, resting on his elbows, and waited for Edge’s curiosity to get the better of him.

Edge looked his boyfriend over carefully.  Nothing in his face or his stance showed any kind of malice or trickery.  Perhaps a bit of excitement and worry, but nothing bad. 

“ALRIGHT, ASSHOLE; I’LL BITE.”  Food forgotten, he picked up the gift bag and pulled out a handful of pink and white tissue paper.  Inside was a card and a small, wrapped box.  He set the tissue paper aside and pulled out the card.  Eyeing Stretch the whole time, he opened the card.  The front of it was white with three words printed in bold letters:

_Happy Father’s Day_

Edge raised a brow bone and opened the card.  Stretch had written, “i love you, daddy” on the inside in his messy scrawl.  Edge coughed.

“UM…” He wasn’t sure how to feel about this. 

Stretch waited semi-patiently for Edge to open the box.  He did slowly, picking the tape off carefully instead of ripping it open.  Inside was a dark blue pacifier with a skull and crossbones on the front.  Edge picked it up and looked it over, his chest roiling with discomfort as he contemplated what Stretch was trying to tell him.

Stretch bounced his leg impatiently, waiting for any sign that Edge was going to be happy about this.  He couldn’t let himself believe that Edge was disgusted, and yet that was what his face was showing. 

“so…?” Stretch prodded.  He leaned forward again, this time pushing down a wave of panic.  Edge’s face hadn’t changed.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS,” Edge said, setting the pacifier down.  “ALTHOUGH I’M NOT SURE I APPRECIATE THE GIFT.  I THINK IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER TO TALK ABOUT THIS BEFOREHAND.”

Stretch felt his soul fall to the ground.  He swallowed and looked down at his plate.  He should have just told Edge.  He shouldn’t have tried to make it cute.  Edge was from a world that didn’t appreciate cute.  He should have known better, dammit!  He took a deep breath and told himself not to panic.  Everything was going to be okay, one way or another.  He loved Edge, and he knew Edge loved him back.  They’d figure something out.

Edge watched as Stretch all but fell apart beside him.  He felt bad, but he wasn’t going to lie about his feelings just to appease someone else.  That was asking for trouble in the long run.  He reached out and placed a hand on Stretch’s arm.

“LET’S EAT, AND THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS, OKAY?”

Stretch nodded.  He knew he wasn’t going to be able to eat much, but he tried.  He felt sick.  He couldn’t help but think of the worst possible scenarios, one after another running through his head and making him nauseous.  Edge could ask him to get rid of it.  Edge could leave him.  Edge could…

“HEY, BREATHE.”

He flinched and looked at Edge, realizing that he was breathing erratically.  Edge stood up and took Stretch’s hands, guiding him up and leading him to the couch.  They sat side by side, and Edge didn’t let go of his hands.

“THIS OBVIOUSLY MEANS MORE TO YOU THAN I REALIZED.  I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU, STRETCH, BUT I’M NOT SURE I’M COMFORTABLE WITH THIS.  CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU WANT…THAT?”

Stretch tried to calm down.  He wasn’t sure how.  How was he going to explain to Edge that he wanted to keep the baby?  If Edge wasn’t comfortable being a parent, they were going to have to either compromise or split up, and Stretch wasn’t okay with either of those options. 

“i never thought about it before, but this morning…it was there, and i…i don’t know, edge.”  He shook his head and leaned into Edge’s side.

Edge was thoroughly confused.  “WHAT ABOUT THIS MORNING MADE YOU WANT TO CALL ME DADDY?”

Something clicked in Stretch’s mind.  He realized at that moment that they were having two very different conversations.  He suddenly understood why Edge would be uncomfortable.  He couldn’t help it.  He pulled back and burst into laughter.  Relief tore through him at the same time as the absurdity of the situation.  Edge thought the gift was him proposing a new kink!

Edge watched with hesitation as Stretch lost his shit next to him.  It took several minutes for him to calm down enough to say coherent words.

“oh…oh my stars…hahaha!” he took a few breaths and leaned in to kiss Edge.  “i love you, even if you are an idiot sometimes.”

Edge bristled.  “LISTEN, FUCKFACE, I’M NOT THE ONE—”

Stretch waved him off, shaking his head.  “no, no…see, i don’t want to call you daddy.  not like that.  but, you are a daddy.”

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?”

Stretch leaned back, lifting his shirt and pulling the front of his pants down just far enough to expose the tiny womb nestled above his pelvis.  “i’m pregnant, asshat.”

Edge sat still for several long moments, staring at the evidence of their offspring.  Before Stretch had any time to get worried again, Edge’s face broke out into a wide smile.  He pulled Stretch onto his lap and kissed him hard, one hand going down to very gently touch the womb. 

“I’M A FATHER?”

“yep.”  Together, they watched Edge’s fingers trace the outside of the baby bump.  He leaned into Edge’s shoulder.  “are you okay with this?”

Edge nodded reverently.  “IT’S NOT SOMETHING I THOUGHT WOULD EVER HAPPEN FOR ME.  WHERE I’M FROM…CHILDREN ARE ONLY ALLOWED FOR CERTAIN COUPLES CHOSEN AND PROTECTED BY THE KING.  AS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ALLOWED…”  He trailed off, turning his attention back to the baby.  “SOMETIMES I HAVE TO REMIND MYSELF THAT I’M NOT THERE ANYMORE.  I’M HERE WITH YOU, AND I’M ALLOWED TO HAVE THINGS LIKE THIS.”

Stretch nuzzled Edge’s jaw.  “i really love you.”

Edge turned his head to kiss Stretch deeply, pouring every ounce of love and devotion he felt into it.


	34. It's Magic (PG-13)

Writing Challenge – Day 34

**[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)** At a magic show  
 **Pair:** Kustard  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Tags/Warnings:** language, anxieties, near panic attack  
NSFW/ **SFW**  

* * *

 

Red held a grimace on his face as he looked over the pamphlet Sans had given him.  It advertised a magic show with The Magnificent Marcus and a few special guests.   

“humans don’t got magic. you got suckered.”

Sans scoffed.  “it’s not real magic, you nerd.  it’s all just tricks and illusions, but it at least ought to be fun.  besides, there’s free food and i already bought the tickets.”

Red rolled his eyes.  “this is the last time you get to pick date night.”

Sans chuckled and elbowed his boyfriend. “you’ll have fun.”

The two skeletons were not surprised to find that they were the only two monsters at the show.  The magician had hired a monster as one of his assistants to try to draw in monster customers, but it was slow going.  They did their best to ignore the looks they got from other patrons as they found their table and sat down.

Their dinner was served just before the lights dimmed and a man walked up on stage dressed in a black suit with a long, black cape.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I’m The Magnificent Marcus!”

Red snickered and leaned over to Sans.  “he reminds me of blue, ‘the magnificent sans’.”

Sans snickered, too.  He could see a slight resemblance in Marcus’ energetic manner. 

The first few tricks were interesting.  Red tried hard to keep up an air of disinterest, but Sans could see through that.  He knew Red’s face as well as he knew his own, and those micro-expressions gave away more than he realized.  Red was intrigued, if nothing else. 

Everything was going great until Marcus brought out his monster assistant.  She was a pink bunny monster in a floor-length, dark blue dress.  The audience was more than receptive, excited even, to see what they were going to do.

Red was instantly tense.  He recognized the monster from Underfell; he’d protected her and her children more than once.  They’d even had a brief fling once upon a time.  He was suddenly nervous of the magician’s intent.  The monster didn’t have spectacular HP to begin with; did the magician know he could kill her easier than he could a human?

Sans reached forward and put a hand on Red’s arm.  “hey, you okay?”

Red nodded, not taking his eye lights off the monster on the stage.  He was wary as the magician brought forward a long box that looked too similar to a coffin for his liking. 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, I am going to perform a feat never before attempted in the history of magic!”  He paused for a moment, letting the audience soak up the drama.  “You’ve seen this trick performed a hundred times before, I’m sure, but you’ve never seen it done with a monster.  I will now saw her in half!”

The audience applauded, excited to see how this would be different.

Red felt sick.  He was about to do something drastic when Sans gripped his arms. 

“hey, red, look at me.”

He did, his eye lights unfocused and a little wobbly.

“it’s all an illusion, okay? he’s not actually going to hurt her.  trust me.  i’ve seen how they do this with humans, and it’s harmless.”

Red tried hard to find comfort in Sans’ words, but he was truly terrified for the monster on the stage.  He’d seen too many of his friends dusted over petty shit in the underground, and they were supposed to be safe on the surface. 

“do you want to leave?” Sans asked.

Red shook his head.  “i can’t…i have to make sure…” He had to see that his friend was safe.  If she dusted…well, this would be the magician’s last show.

Sans nodded and took Red’s hand, squeezing hard as they watched the magician get the monster set up in the box.  Her head stuck out one end and her feet out the other, but otherwise she was entirely encased.  She gave a bright smile to the audience before nodding to the magician. 

“he’s gonna kill her,” Red whispered, his soul flaring with a need to protect someone he once cared about.  He repeated the sentence, a little louder this time, and got a few nasty looks from people sitting close to them.

Sans scooted closer and pulled Red in to him.  “no, he’s not.  i promise.  if i thought for one moment she was in any real danger, you know i’d help you bring this place down.  check him for yourself, red.  he’s not going to hurt her.”

It took a few seconds for Red to be able to think clearly enough to check the magician.

*HP 20/20  
*LV: 2  
*EXP: 0  
*ATK: 6  
*DEF: 10  
*He wants to show everyone a good time.

The saw was halfway through the box on the stage, and the monster hadn’t so much as flinched.  Red held Sans’ hand harder in a desperate attempt to keep himself seated and not do something he’d regret. He was confused but relieved when the saw reached the bottom and the monster was still there.  She hadn’t dusted.  Marcus pulled the box apart, making a show of the separate sections before putting them back together and waving his hands.  He then opened the box and helped the monster out.

Red stared, dumfounded.  “how in the fuck…?”

Sans patted his back and kissed his cheekbone.  “i told you she’d be fine.  are you okay?”

He nodded and took a deep, relieving breath.  “yeah, i’m good.”

The rest of the show went well.  Afterward, Red insisted on going backstage to talk to his old friend.  Sans went along with it, knowing Red would drive himself crazy wondering how the trick was performed and if she was actually all right.  She was fine, of course.  She was happy to see Red, and the two talked for a few minutes. 

“thanks, sans,” Red mumbled on their way home.  “fer…y’know…everything.”

Sans smiled and held his boyfriend’s hand.  “anytime.”


	35. Crush (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 35

**[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)** Imagine your OPT constantly making doe eyes at each other but always denying it whenever someone calls them out  
 **Pair:**  Fellbros talking about Kustard and SpicyHoney\  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Tags/Warnings:** Language  
NSFW/ **SFW  
** **Notes:** For whatever reason, I couldn’t get inspiration to work with me yesterday on this prompt.  I kept going back and forth between Kustard and SpicyHoney, and finally I decided to fuck it all and write this instead.  It’s….kinda like the prompt? Maybe?

* * *

 

Red ignored his brother yet again, his preference for staring at his phone taking precedence over whatever it was Edge wanted him to do this time.  On the screen in front of him were pictures he and Sans had taken together over the last few weeks.  He would never, ever admit that he had a crush.  Never.  But, as long as no one else was looking, he could allow himself to pine for just a moment.

His bedroom door wasn’t locked.  He’d learned the hard way to never lock his brother out after repairing the doorjamb a few too many times.  So when Edge kicked the door open, shattering the wooden frame yet again, Red stood up and yelled.

“what in the motherfuck do you want, asshole?”

Edge raged.  “I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT TO COME HELP ME WITH THE FUCKING LIVING ROOM.  WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING UP HERE?”

Red groaned dramatically, throwing himself back down on the bare mattress behind him.  “you had to kick down my door for _that_?  what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Edge ignored his brother’s theatrics and stomped forward, grabbing the phone out of his hands.  Edge knew he was onto something when Red shrieked and jumped up, growling as he tried desperately to get the phone back.  He grinned wickedly and backed up, holding the phone up and swiping through image upon image of him and Sans together.

“AW, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?  I LIKE THIS ONE.”  He held the screen outward, showing Red the picture of him and Sans standing with an arm around each other’s shoulders and smiling happily.  He flipped to another picture, this one of Sans’ face that Red had put a heart-shaped frame around.  Edge snorted.

“give it the fuck _back_!” Red jumped up, tackling Edge to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, Edge barely managing to keep the phone out of Red’s reach.  Red continued to growl while Edge laughed, still flipping through pictures.

“WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ADMIT YOU LIKE HIM?”

Red snarled. “never!”

“OH! SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!” Edge laughed again and managed to shove Red off of him and scramble to his feet.  He dashed out of the room and made it to the top of the stairs before Red appeared before him.

“give it back to me, papyrus,” he ground out, using his older-brother voice.

Edge chuckled.  “WHY SHOULD I? I TOLD YOU ALL LAST WEEK THAT I WAS GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP REPAINTING THE LIVING ROOM, AND YOU’VE DONE NOTHING—NOT A SINGLE FUCKING THING—TO HELP ME TODAY.”

Red sighed.  “fine.  i’ll help you.  give me. my. phone.”  He held out his hand and gestured for Edge to hand it over.

“MM…NO.  NOT YET.”  He pocketed the phone and pushed past his brother.  “HELP ME PAINT FIRST, THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO LOOKING AT PICTURES OF YOUR FUTURE BOYFRIEND.”

He ignored the growling behind him and continued down the stairs.

“yeah? what about you and stretch? when you two gettin’ together?”

That made Edge stop.  He turned slowly on the stairs, his face betraying his surprise.  “WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

Red huffed.  “please. you think you’re being inconspicuous, but really you’re just making a fucking idiot of yourself drooling over him.”

“I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING. I DON’T EVEN LIKE THAT ASSHOLE.”  Edge turned quickly before his brother could see the lies on his face.  He may or may not have a few pictures of Stretch on his phone, taken covertly when Stretch wasn’t paying attention.  He didn’t have the easy friendship with him as Red did with Sans.

“you like him, don’t you?” Red prodded, chasing after his brother.  “like, you like-like him.  you wanna fuck him, don’t you?”

“OF COURSE NOT, RED; DON’T BE CRUDE.”

Red snorted. “i’ll stop bein’ crude the day you learn to whisper.”

“I KNOW HOW TO WHISPER!” Edge shouted, proving Red’s point.  Red just laughed.

“yeah, sure. give me my phone ‘r i’m gonna text stretch ‘n tell ‘im you wanna take him out on a romantic date and suck his dick.”

Edge turned and crossed his arms over his chest.  “WITH WHAT PHONE?”

Red disappeared for a moment.   When he reappeared, he had something black in his hands.  He held it out.  “your phone, of course.”  Red unlocked it and opened the messages.  He was a little surprised to find that Edge didn’t even have Stretch’s number.  He needed to fix that.  Good thing he had all the skeletons’ numbers memorized.

Edge’s whole face turned red.  “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.”

“give me my phone back.”

With a growl, Edge pulled Red’s phone out and handed it to him.  Red reluctantly gave Edge’s back.

“truce?”

“ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?”

Red nodded; he didn’t want to risk Edge taking a page out of his book and texting Sans something sexual or inappropriate.

Edge nodded.  “TRUCE.”

**_~*~Meanwhile, in Undertale~*~_ **

“SO…SANS? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HANG OUT WITH RED AGAIN?”  Papyrus looked far too curious.  He had yet to learn how to approach a subject subtly.

Sans looked at his brother for a moment before looking across the table at their guests, Blue and Stretch.  “don’t know when, bro.  haven’t talked to him in a few days.”  They usually got together a few times a week, sometimes less often if one or the other was busy.  Edge had mentioned repainting the living room, so Red was probably busy helping with that.

“YOU TWO ARE CUTE TOGETHER, AND I’VE SEEN HOW YOU LOOK AT HIM.”

“uh…whaddaya mean?”

Stretch snickered.  “yeah, papyrus; whatever could you mean?”

Sans shot him a glare.  Stretch just gave him a lazy smile back.

“I MEAN, YOU SHOULD ASK HIM OUT ON A DATE! IT WOULD BE FUN!”

Sans attempted to remain calm.  He was sure he’d hidden his feelings well enough that not even Papyrus had figured them out.  How in the hell did he know?

“red’s a friend, paps.”

“BUT HE COULD BE MORE.”

“yeah, sans; he could be _so much more_.” Stretch made a lewd gesture with his hands—poking one finger through a hole created by the fingers on his other hand—only to get slapped on the arm by his brother.

“PAPY, THAT’S VERY INAPPROPRIATE.  BESIDES; IT’S NOT FAIR TO TEASE SOMEONE LIKE THAT WHEN YOU’RE IN THE EXACT SAME SITUATION WITH EDGE!”

Stretch’s face went paler than usual as he stared at his brother.  “i am not…i don’t even…” He couldn’t think of words.

Sans burst out laughing.  “you like edge?!”  Now that he thought about it, the two had been sharing more insults with each other than usual lately.  “oh, man. ohoho, man. this is good.”

Stretch grimaced.  “yeah, you’re one to talk. red’s a fucking nightmare!”

“LANGUAGE, PAPY!” Blue shouted.  “THERE IS NO NEED TO BE RUDE ABOUT THIS.  YOU LIKE EDGE AND SANS LIKE’S RED; THEY’RE BOTH VERY LIKEABLE SKELETONS, AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOING TO BULLY THE OTHER OVER IT, OKAY?”

Sans and Stretch both nodded, heads hung in shame.  “okay,” they said in unison.  They eyed each other.  They knew the teasing had just begun; they just had to be more subtle about it.

Papyrus and Blue shared a look.  They both grinned.  They had to make time to get together and talk about how they would get their brother’s together with the Fell skeletons.


	36. Visiting Hours (G)

Writing Challenge – Day 36

**[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)** Hospital visits  
 **Pair:** All the SkeleBros (UT, UF, US, and SF Sanses and Papyri) and Reader  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Tags/Warnings:** post-surgery, female reader, reverse harem  
NSFW/ **SFW**

* * *

 

You opened your eyes slowly.  The first thing you were aware of was how bright it was.  The last thing you remembered was counting down from ten as you were wheeled into the operating room.  Was it over? Where were you?  The ceiling was tiled and pockmarked, every other tile replaced with a bright florescent light.  You were hooked up to several monitors, one of them beeping steadily.

The next thing that hit your awareness was chatter.  The voices around you sounded familiar, but you couldn’t pinpoint any one of them.  One rang out louder than the others.

“she’s waking up!”  It was Sans.

You attempted to sit up, but pain ripped through your abdomen like you’d been lit on fire.  You hissed and relaxed back down.  A skeletal hand wrapped around yours and held gently.

“don’t move, honey.”  Stretch.  “you’re out of surgery. they said you might be in pain.”

“DOES SHE NEED MEDICINE?” Blue.

“OF COURSE SHE NEEDS MEDICINE!” Edge.

Were they all here?  You tried to look around without sitting up.  Skeletons filled the room to the point that you weren’t even sure a doctor or nurse could squeeze in.

You opened your mouth to try to say something.  All that came out was a whimper.  You licked your lips and realized how dry your throat was.

“Water?” you managed to rasp.

“SHE NEEDS WATER!” Edge shouted. 

The shout was repeated by another skeleton—it sounded like Slim?—and then another before you could hear it echoing down the hallway.  Soon enough, a cup of ice water was put in your hands.  Sans and Stretch helped you sit up enough to take a few sips.

“ALL RIGHT, QUIT HOGGING! IT’S MY TURN TO SEE HER!”  Razz pushed his way past Sans, growling a little when Sans gave him a rude gesture.  All traces of hostility were gone when he turned to you.  “HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

You smiled at him.  “Okay? I think?  It hurts.”  You put your hand on your stomach and winced when you tried to readjust.  “How are you all here?”

“EDGE AND I DROVE!” Blue piped up.  “RAZZ GRUMBLED ABOUT HAVING TO SIT IN THE BACKSEAT WITH PAPY, BUT WE ALL MADE IT HERE WITHOUT A SINGLE MONSTER COMMITING MURDER.”

You tried not to laugh.  “I’m glad no one died, but I meant how did you all get allowed back here? Am I even in a recovery room yet?”

Edge stepped forward.  “RAZZ AND I TEND TO BE INTIMIDATING ENOUGH TO GET WHAT WE WANT.  WHAT WE WANTED WAS TO SEE THAT YOU WERE OKAY.”  He set a hand on your leg and squeezed gently.

“You guys realized it was just gallbladder surgery, right? I wasn’t dying.”

“’course we knew that, honey,” Stretch said, still holding your hand.  “but I guess you could say none of us really trust human doctors with our favorite human.”  He lifted your hand just a little, bending over to press his teeth to your knuckles.  “surgeries like yours can be botched easily.  everything went fine, though.”

You smiled and squeezed Stretch’s hand.  “Good.  Thank you all for coming down.  I really do need something for the pain, though.  Can someone get the doctor?”

“consider it done,” Slim said from his position by the door.  He had always been the most aloof of the skeletons, but you knew he cared about you just as much as the others did.  You also knew he would probably end up dragging the doctor in by his hair. You turned your attention to Red, standing behind Edge by your foot.

“Will you go with him? Make sure he doesn’t get into trouble?”

Red snorted.  “sweetheart, the both’a us together ain’t nothin’ _but_ trouble.  sans, you go.”

Sans sighed but nodded and left the room.

You smiled and tried to relax as you looked around the room at your skeleton friends.  You felt nothing but loved as they crowded around you and talked about what they’d done around the house to make your return as easy as possible.


	37. Freedom Day! (PG)

Writing Challenge – Day 37

**[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)** OTP is decorating for some holiday.  Person A is up on a ladder hanging something from the ceiling when either ladder falls, or they slip or something.  Person B panics but saves Person A at the last second when they catch Person A  
 **Pair:** Frans  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Tags/Warnings:** assuming Ebott is in the US, 4 th of July, silly Frans things, adult Frisk, female Frisk  
NSFW/ **SFW  
Notes:** While trying to decide what I was going to write for this prompt, I couldn’t stop thinking about [Doggone It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751735) from [@Keelywolfe](keelywolfe.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  It’s an adorable SpicyHoney oneshot.  It’s so stinkin’ cute and full of feels and so much better than anything I could write here.  Please go check it out, leave kudos and a comment, and then come tell me what you think of mine.  Thanks! 

* * *

 

Sans was a little amazed at what he was seeing.  It seemed like one moment, everything was normal, and the next, the entire world had exploded in a burst of red, white, and blue. 

Frisk was ecstatic.  She kept going on about how she remembered celebrating the fourth of July before she fell into the Underground.  Not many memories of her time before the fall were happy, and Sans was happy to know that she did have a few good ones.  She’d had a rough childhood on the surface, had been only eighteen when she fell, but the years she spent with the monsters underground had done wonders for her mental health.

The community around Ebott seemed to enjoy the idea of fusing the freedom of their country with the freedom of the monsters a few months back into one celebration.  Sans was fine with that; to him, it just meant that more humans might accept them a little easier.

Their transition to the world above had been miraculously smooth.  Frisk was the best ambassador anyone could hope for.  Asgore and Toriel helped her as best they could, and Papyrus and Undyne had been appointed as head of her security.  Although it wasn’t exactly like the Royal Guard of the Underground, Papyrus still considered it the fulfillment of his life-long dream.  Frisk liked to ask him to speak on behalf of monsters on occasion, and no monster could think of a better choice.

Sans shook his head to himself, forcing his attention back on the present moment.  Monsters from all across the Underground were gathered in the park to celebrate alongside humans.  A few tables had been set up, and monsters and humans alike had brought food to share with everyone.  Two large gazebos offered shade and a place to rest.  Frisk and a few others were busy decorating the gazebos with lights and other colorful things.

He wasn’t sure what he could do to help.  He was perfectly fine being lazy and just enjoying everyone else’s efforts, but at the same time, the energetic mood of the place was contagious.  He walked around the tables and sampled various finger foods.  Some were great, some were okay, and some were downright the nastiest things he’d ever put in his mouth.  And that was saying something.  He’d been a bit adventurous as a babybones.

All the while, he kept an eye socket on Frisk.  They’d been dating for several months, since before the barrier broke, and it seemed they only got closer with each passing day.  She was up on a ladder, much like the others there, with a staple gun to secure the decorations to the gazebo’s roof. 

Everything was fine, until all of a sudden it wasn’t. 

Children were running around, chasing after each other with water guns or water balloons, threatening to soak each other.  They’d all been told to stay away from the ladders while people were up on them, but some kids didn’t listen very well.  Two human boys, around thirteen years old, ran through the gazebos yelling at each other and ignoring the shouts from adults to slow down.  The first made it through the ladders just fine, but the second’s shoulder hit the ladder Frisk was on.  He yelled in pain at the same time that the foot of the ladder was pushed out just far enough to pull it away from where it was positioned against the roof of the gazebo.

Sans couldn’t care less about the human boy.  He might have a bruise, but he’d be fine.  Frisk, on the other hand… he watched in horror as the ladder twisted and her footing faltered.  She screamed and dropped the staple gun as she tried to get a grip on the side of the roof.  There wasn’t anything there for her to grab a hold of.

The use of magic on humans was the one thing that was outlawed for monsters.  It was the only big stipulation the humans had when it came to the monsters’ magic.  They could do whatever else they wanted with their magic—kill each other with it if they so chose—but they could not, for whatever purpose, use it on a human. 

There were a few times that Frisk and Sans had broken that law in private.  Nobody needed to know what they did behind closed doors.  Sans had a feeling a few other monster-human couples did the same thing. 

This was a different situation.  As he watched Frisk start to fall, he reached out on instinct and grabbed her with blue magic.  He didn’t hold her there.  He didn’t make a show of it.  He just carefully brought her to the ground and set her down safely, then he released her.  He was at her side in an instant, purposefully ignoring the gasps, comments, and whispers around them.

“are you okay?”  He could feel the terrified waves her soul was pushing out.

Frisk’s heart was beating a million miles an hour.  She nodded and hugged Sans hard.  “I’m okay.  Thank you, Sans.”

“heh. ‘course.”  She probably would have been okay if she’d fallen.  It would have depended entirely on how she hit the ground.  Had she landed on her legs, she probably would have broken a few bones, but she would have been okay.  Had she landed on her head…the impact could have killed her.  He’d made the right choice.

Frisk pulled back and went right into Ambassador mode, conducting damage control on the crowd.  Every monster there was a little scared for Sans, but they trusted their favorite human to calm the situation.  Some humans were impressed, some were scared, but a few were angry.

He didn’t regret what he’d done.  He did feel a little bad that now Frisk had to deal with this crap when they should be celebrating, but at least she was alive to deal with it.


	38. Bioluminescence Pt. 3 (M)

Writing Challenge – Day 38

[ **Prompt:**](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561) At the beach at night  
**Pair:** Kustard  
**Rating:** M  
**Tags/Warnings:** budding relationship, some sexual innuendo,  
**NSFW** /SFW – to be safe; there’s nothing explicit but some sex talk.

* * *

 

Sans was nearly vibrating with excitement as he waited for Red to finish getting ready.  It had taken them months of saving and planning, but they finally had the opportunity to visit a bioluminescent beach.

The moment Red was ready, Sans took his hand and all but dragged him out of the hotel and down to the rocky beach.  They spread out their towels and sat close together, watching the soft waves of the water push the glowing algae further up the rocks.

“This is amazing,” Sans said softly.  “I never thought we’d get to do this, y’know? I mean, we got the caves which was nice but freaky.  Not sure I’ll ever get over that.”

Red placed a hand on Sans’ shoulder.  “me neither, sansy.”  For Red, the thrill of the moment wasn’t so much the glowing of the water in front of them.  While that was pretty cool, Red was here for Sans’ reactions to it.  Yeah, he still wanted to study the phenomenon and possibly co-write a research article with Sans, but there was something so blissfully beautiful about the way Sans’s magic reacted to the sight.

He never thought he’d actually be attracted to another version of himself, but in moments like these, Sans was nothing short of stunning.

Sans shrugged lightly, not wanting to push Red’s hand off him.  “I dunno.”  He sucked in a deep breath and grinned at Red.  “I don’t wanna dull this, though.  This is really beautiful.”

Red smiled softly, his eyes never leaving Sans’ face.  “yeah, it is.”  He felt the moment becoming cheesier as the seconds ticked on, but he couldn’t help himself.

Sans’ smile faded to a smirk.  “You’re not even looking at the beach, Red.”

Here goes nothing, Red thought.  Go cheesy or go home.  “the beach ain’t that beautiful, sans.  i’m seein’ real beauty right now.”  He expected Sans to snort or make some stupid comment, but he didn’t.

Instead, Sans stared at Red deeply for a moment, as if he was trying to pick the meaning of his words off his face.  Red said nothing, afraid to ruin what might possibly be a good thing.  After a moment of searching, Sans leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Red’s mouth.

Red’s world stopped spinning.  He sucked in a shocked breath and held perfectly still, praying this moment didn’t end with him waking up in a messy bedroom somewhere.  The kiss only lasted a few seconds.  When Sans pulled back, Red opened his eyes to see the cutest blush on his double’s face.  He lifted a hand to gently run a finger over his cheekbones.

“your glow is prettier than any ‘a that bioglow crap,” he said softly.

Sans felt his face getting warmer.  “Since when?” he asked, a little embarrassed but more flattered.

Red shrugged.  “since sometime a few months back.  i started likin’ to see your reactions more than the actual thing.  your passion is contagious, and you make me happy just by standin’ next to ya.”

“You make me happy, too, Red.”  He leaned in and gave the other skeleton another kiss.  “What will we say to the others?”

“heh. we’ll just say all the glowin’ shit turned me on and i jumped ya.  you liked it so much we’re together now.”

Sans chuckled.  “Yeah, because—” he stopped mid-sentence and stared at Red.  “Does it really—?”

Red blushed.  “i mean, yeah the colors remind me‘a your magic, but i don’t think about fuckin’ ya all the time.  it’s more comforting than it is arousing.”

Sans scooted a little closer to Red and rested his head on his shoulder.  “So, you only think about fucking me _some_ of the time?”

“yeah, just sometimes. seriously, though, we’ll just tell ‘em to mind their own business.  it ain’t like they haven’t been tellin’ us to get out and meet new people, tryin’ to set us up with monsters left and right.  if they ain’t happy with it, they can go fuck themselves.”

“Literally.”

The two skeletons snorted simultaneously.  Red’s arm tightened around Sans and he pressed a kiss to his head.  “so, we can give this a shot?”

Sans looked up and smiled.  “Yeah.”

Red grinned before pulling Sans impossibly closer and kissing him, deepening it briefly.  The two skeletons spent the next few hours making out on the beach.  It wasn’t until a few rocks clattered around that they realized they’d been joined by a few other tourists from the hotel they were staying at.  A bit disgruntled, Red silently begged Sans to take this back to their room.  Sans smiled, kissed Red one more time, then got up to gather their things.


	39. Competition (E)

Writing Challenge – Day 39

**[Prompt:](http://sheewolf85.tumblr.com/post/173217244561)** Competing  
 **Pair:** SpicyHoney  
 **Rating:** E  
 **Tags/Warnings:** papcest, ecto-genitals, skelepreg, mpreg, pregnant sex, explicit sex,  
 **NSFW** /SFW – very much so  
 **Notes:** I guess I figured since this is my last prompt (I did it!!) I’d go out with a bang (*gigglesnort*).  It was mentioned in [this prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411010/chapters/33866091) that they like to compete with the neighbors, so here’s what that looks like :)

* * *

 

The neighbors were at it again.   The thin walls of the apartment seemed to do nothing to quiet the desperate sounds of their lovemaking.  Stretch laid on the couch with a pillow wrapped around his head, each end pressed tightly to the sides of his skull in an attempt to block out the noises.  It really didn’t help. 

He wished he was at work.  He glared down at his belly, round and large from the baby steadily growing.  He couldn’t blame the baby, but at the same time, being seven months pregnant was what kept him from working.  Edge had all but forced him to quit when he realized the physical strain Stretch was putting on himself.  He had tried to convince Edge that he could get a desk job, but they both knew he’d either be fired immediately or hate it so bad he quit within a few months.  He wasn’t a people person.

And so, Stretch had begrudgingly quit his job at the factory and now spent his days watching TV and willing something interesting to happen.  There were some days he got so bored he actually cleaned.  A part of him wondered if that was Edge’s plan all along. 

A particularly loud moan broke through his thoughts.  He grunted and reached for the remote, turning the volume up on TV until he was pretty sure the neighbors could hear even the soft conversations of the characters in the show.  He pressed the pillow tighter to his skull and focused intently on the TV.

That was how Edge found him when he got home an hour later.   Stretch immediately turned the volume down.  The neighbors had finally come up for air a half an hour ago.

“WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING?” Edge asked, coming over to sit next to his husband.

Stretch shrugged.  “the neighbors are jealous. they’re trying for a baby now.  apparently, she was ovulating today.”

“THAT’S DISGUSTING.” Edge scowled.

“you’re tellin’ me!” Stretch leaned against Edge and sighed dramatically.  “i had to hear every goddamn thing they said to each other.  it was sickening.”

“HOW’S THE BABY?”  He put his hand on Stretch’s belly and rubbed gently.

“the baby’s fine.  your husband isn’t.  hearing other people have sex when i can’t is entirely unfair.”  He did his best to pout.  “i can’t even jerk off properly anymore; this thing is too big for me to work around.”  He gestured to his stomach.

Edge nodded.  “I SEE.  ARE YOU HUNGRY?”

Stretch snorted.  “not for food.”

“THEN WHAT ARE YOU HUNGRY FOR?”  He leaned in and gave Stretch a chaste kiss.  He knew what his husband wanted and was more than willing to give it to him, but he was going to make the other beg for it.

Stretch whined.  “you know what i want, asshat.”  He gripped Edge’s shirt and tried to pull him closer, but Edge didn’t budge.

“I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU WANT, FUCKFACE.  I’M NOT A MIND READER.  YOU HAVE TO TELL ME.”

“i want you to fuck me.”

“IS THAT ALL?”  He began to slowly unbutton his shirt, exposing his clavicles and sternum to the other. 

Stretch’s magic had already formed in his pelvis.  He’d been ready for this for going on two hours, and Edge was not making it any easier.  He just nodded and pulled off his hoodie—it was only just barely big enough for him now—and tossed it aside.  He then stood up and shimmied out of his pants.

Edge looked him over for a moment, his hands going straight to Stretch’s hips to hold him there in front of him.  He took in the way his magic pussy was already dripping with need, the large curve of his pregnant belly, and the overall smooth paleness of his bones. 

“HOW DID I GET SO LUCKY?” he mused to himself.  His hands drifted over the belly, carefully feeling out the baby inside.  Stretch’s hands covered his.

“look, asshole, i love you and i’m thrilled to be pregnant with your baby and all, but i will straight up murder you if you don’t stick your dick in me soon.”

Edge chuckled.  “IMPATIENT BASTARD.  I WAS HAVING A MOMENT.”  He stood up and kissed Stretch deeply, pulling him close and fondling his bones just the way he knew the other liked.

Stretch moaned.  “have a moment inside me.”

Before Edge could say anything back, a loud moan came from the wall.  He grinned.  “I BET I CAN MAKE YOU MOAN LOUDER.”

“that’s already been proven.”

“YES, WELL, IT’S ABOUT TO BE PROVEN AGAIN.”  He turned Stretch around and guided him to all fours on the couch.  He made quick work of getting rid of the rest of his clothes.  Stretch whimpered impatiently at the sight of his bright red cock, rock hard and ready.  He got into position behind Stretch and pushed in slowly.  Stretch let out a raucous moan and shoved himself backward onto Edge’s dick.  Edge leaned forward slightly, one hand gripping the other’s shoulder and heaving him upward while the other hand held his hip firmly.

He didn’t attempt to start slow.  He set a harsh pace, slamming his hips into Stretch’s and giving him exactly what he needed.  Stretch wailed in pleasure, nearly sobbing as his first orgasm tore through him far too quickly.

Edge slowed down just enough to ride the other through his pleasure.  He leaned in further and kissed the side of Stretch’s skull.

“what happened to competing with the neighbors?” Stretch panted, his voice low and breathy.  He mewled a few times as Edge continued to move inside him.

Edge smirked.  “IF YOU THINK I’M EVEN CLOSE TO DONE WITH YOU, THEN YOU DON’T REALLY KNOW ME AT ALL.”

Stretch laughed, the sound giving way to a loud groan as Edge picked up the pace once more.


End file.
